My New Life With Monster Girls
by SkruffyPony
Summary: Mari didn't know what to expect when she moved to Japan. She assumed she'd live a normal and peaceful life. But the Cultural Exchange Programme has other plans for her. Join little (she's short) Mari as she experiences her new life as a host for several (of everyone's favourite) monster girls. Monster Musume A/U, Yuri Harem. Rated T for obvious reasons.
1. First Friend, First Love

A/N: Hey there guys, and welcome to my first story! This is just a little something I wanted to do, so I decided to share it with you guys. I may be a bit of a sap or put some dark parts and fluff parts together, but that's just me (deal with it). This is mostly based on the manga, but I might have some of the anime here and there.

Anywho, I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to leave a review at the end :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Musume or any of its characters, only my own OC(s).

Edit: I've decided to add more depth and detail to make this a bit better. Hey it's the first chapter, better make a good first impression right? Big thanks to **crowfield** for the tips! Thanks a bunch :)

* * *

My New Life With Monster Girls

A Monster Musume Self-Insert Story

Chapter 1

The First Friend, First Love

Oh, hello there. My name is Marianna, Marianna Morrison. But, you can call me Mari. I'm pretty much just an ordinary girl. I'm 19 years old, and I'm from England. Though my lineage originates from the Pacific. It's actually a fun story, I'll tell you about it later. I'm not very tall, just shy of 5ft. I have dark brown eyes, long bushy black hair and tanned skin. I'm pretty smart and did well in school although I still don't know what I want to do as a profession. I like to do a bit of everything I guess. I know a lot about wildlife and ecology, I can play piano fairly well, and I've taught myself a few extra languages. But what I love most, is to cook. Not just cook, but also bake and 'experiment' a little. I loved to do it at home, as long as my parents never caught me in the kitchens. Maybe I'll open a restaurant someday, who knows? As great as I seemingly am however, I do have one major issue; my physical health. I was born with very frail bones and underdeveloped lungs, mainly because I am so small, so I've been told. I have strict exercise warnings from my doctor so the most that I'm allowed to do are short jogs and paddling only ankle deep in the water without having to use my inhaler or my oxygen tank. No 5km runs for me, but cycling seems to be okay. As long as I'm not mountain biking.

My family is pretty wealthy as they are property owners nationally and internationally, and like I said before, we originated from the Pacific. We started out as voyagers who travelled the seas looking for land to settle upon. That at the time was also establishing property ownerships. They eventually settled permanently in England. Generation after generation, the old traditions died down to make way for the British living. No more were there tradional dances but classic ballroom instead. Sometimes an odd someone would inherit the old free spirit every few generations. I am one of them. Despite my frail stature and shy tendencies, I do love to be outside and by the water. It feels, almost natural in a way.

I'd love to say that we are a happy family, but that would be a lie. I have two older brothers. To me they are the ones that used to love me, but left me behind as they moved on in life. My father and I don't really get along. He has his heir. He seems perfectly happy with my brother, Reginald. He was father's second choice. Johnathon is the oldest. But, he's gone now. He cracked under the pressure of having to 'rule a kingdom' basically. To take over a large company such as our father's one day. It realy hurt me when he left. Reggie took it rather hard as well, but I don't think he has fully recovered. I haven't either, but much more than he has.

John was always a lot of fun. He was ten years older than me and always had the time to play and have fun with Reg and I. I always stressed him whenever my 'free spirit' took over me a little too much. Reg is a bit of a different story. Like John, he used to be a lot of fun. Always playing with me outside and defending me from other boys. I wasn't always so shy. But after John left, he changed. We started seeing each other less and less, and he was becoming more and more hostile towards me. He became egotistical and narcissistic, believing he was much better than everyone else. He became much more, like father.

And then there's me. The youngest with two brothers eight years and ten years my senior respectively. Since I was female, father had little interest in me. The only thing he believed I was worth was my dowry (given I have one) and that I married into a wealthy family for further familial relationships. A little overly diplomatic if you ask me. My mother and I get along okay, though I never really see her very often. Between school and private lessons, I only see her during dinnertime. Despite being in charge of my education and wellbeing, she rarely talks to about it unless it's something drastic. My Nana and I got along like a house on fire. We share the same 'free spirit' that has been passed down every so often. The pair of us dubbed 'the crazy wild ladies' by many of our relatives. Father says I'm (annoyingly) just like her. But I don't see what's so wrong with that. Unlike Grandmother, she cared not for formalities within family. She was also so into our family history and culture, often telling me stories of the faraway islands and the old trinkets scattered around the mansion. I loved her dearly. But she died, only last year. And not a day goes by that I don't miss her so.

Now as we previously established, Reginald is to one day inherit the family business, while Father still wants me to marry a wealthy man from a prestigious family. There is only one slight problem however. I am homosexual. I do not, usually get along with men, younger, older or even the same age. I get nervous when they usually start flirting, trying to set me up with their sons, or attack me (around 12 years and younger). Other than family members, I have never had the 'experience' of having male strangers present. I did go to an all girls private school. As of now I am not a very social or outgoing person, which doesn't really help either. Your childhood can only last for so long. I begin to shiver, I start to stammer and the next thing you know, I'm reaching for an inhaler. Aren't I attractive. The only man outside family that I have ever been comfortable around is the family steward. I've known him since I was little, and he's always been very dependable when I need him to be.

A dream of mine has aways been to move away from this large, stuffy, overbearing estate house and start a life somewhere where I can be free to do what I want, to marry who I want, and to live the way I want to live. And maybe even find some friends. Some real friends, and maybe even some love. I always loved it whenever we would go to the country house. I was always either out by the horses, in the garden, or on the tyre swing. And when it rained I huddled up by the fire with a book either studying French or (attempting) to read a Michelin French recipe book aka 'The Cooking Bible'.

After my 19th birthday, I had decided to take a chance at that dream. Thus resulting to moving to Japan. I would have went to Provencial France, but I'd rather be somewhere where Father doesn't have business. Let alone be able to find me. Has has not spread towards the Far East yet. We had a bit of a, disagreement. That may be a bit of an understatement. Let's just say that he's not happy about my 'preferences' and leave it at that. I managed to buy myself a nice farmhouse with an covered yard in between a city and a small town. The town reminded me of a French Provincial town with an open market that's only ten minutes by bicycle. The city's half an hour away, but it's a level road in, so it's easier access than the town which is down a hill. It's perfect for a peaceful life. I worked out all of the essentials, and with the help of my mother, general practitioner, steward, and plenty of paperwork, I am now an official citizen of Japan. Thankfully I learned to speak fluent Japanese. That would've been a bit awkward. Thank the language tutor for letting me pick! I had too much free time after school was finished. The house is big, but not as big the estate mansion. It was an old barn and mill converted to a living area. It's got a big covered courtyard at the side with a large kitchen and storage area. It was huge! A little cramped with pots everywhere, but huge! It's a three story building with a big attic and a cold storage downstairs; a large family room, sitting - dining room and several spare bedrooms, and even a large back yard that led to a river with a private mill. I began to think the place was made for me.

Yes, I was more than ready to start a new, normal life here in Japan. I was prepared for anything! Well, that was until, one day, I got an unexpected knock on my door.

And that was when my life with monster girls began.

* * *

 ***KNOCK!, KNOCK!, KNOCK!***

"Hm?" I looked up from my messy coffee table of notes and paperwork as I heard a loud knocking on my door. That was weird, its 1:47pm and I wasn't expecting any visitors.

'Maybe it's the neighbours' I thought. Wait. I don't have any neighbours.

I walked over to the front door and answered. I opened the door to find a strange, tall lady in a business suit and sunglasses, and a shy looking red haired girl... with a snake tail?! Okay, I vaguely heard about the Cultural Exchange Programme that was set up here a few years ago, but I was not prepared for this. What on earth is happening?

"Um, may I help you?" I ask awkwardly, having to remind myself to speak in Japanese. It was hard to break out of my old habit, but I was improving. The business lady was giving me a scary smile. It's like she's one of those people that you know are nice, but creepy all the same.

"Hello. My name is Smith and this here is Miia. She will be staying with you for a while", business lady now dubbed Smith introduced.

"Please take care of me", Miia added with a bow. Now that I take a better look at her I see that she has two hair clips like 'D's. It makes her look like she has a snake biting her head. Her clothes look to be normal despite her obvious anatomical differences.

For a moment I could do nothing but blink in pure confusion. Was this a joke? What the hell was going on? I didn't sign up for this! Heck I only found out about all this the day before yesterday! (Admittedly).

Suddenly hearing a strange noise behind me I turned to see several men with tools and materials modifying my house interior.

"Hey! What are you all doing?" I exclaimed, "Watch that coffee table, I don't want any of the contents on top going missing!" Just because I get nervous talking to men, does not mean I'm a total pushover.

"Sign here, here, and here please", Smith said as she shoved, sorry, held a clipboard of paperwork at my face. I took the papers and read through them quickly. Good thing I'm a fast reader. Smith as it turns out is a coordinator for the programme and security/social worker of sorts. House modifications were government paid, as well as a percentage of food costs. What was this? I never applied to be a host for this programme. I'm only starting to get used to living here myself! Well, I guess it's a way to make a new friend. I don't have a problem with extra species, I think they're amazing! And she's also quite pretty. First time for everything I guess. Happy with my final decision, I sealed the deal and signed the papers. What on earth am I getting myself into?

"I hope you enjoy your stay here Miia", I say with a smile as I turn to the snake woman. She offers me a smile of her own, though I can tell she's still rather nervous.

"Why don't you come in and make yourself comfortable. I'll sort you with your room in a moment". Miia happily slithers into the new and larger family room to wait, dragging her suitcase along with her. I turn back to Smith as she shoves some books into my arms.

"Here's a few guidebooks to all extra species currently in the programme, and a copy of the rules and regulations", she says.

"Who do I call if I need information?" I ask. No doubt I'll need it later. "What about insurances?"

"Don't worry you'll be fine. And don't worry about insurances. Health care's pretty good here and the government pays for any property damage", she says with a slight yawn. "I'll be back to check on you in a while. Later". She jumps in a car and drives off.

Okay. That could have been weirder. She's like my aunt and uncle who dump my ever so arrogant and stuck-up cousins off at home as they go off to some party. They're younger than me and frankly I'd rather lock myself in the library, if I could. I turn around to see my modified house. The hallway is slightly wider to accommodate Miia better, and from what I can see so far, everything else is either larger, spaced out more or both, not that there was that much of a difference since it was a pretty large house to begin with. I walk back to the sitting room to find Miia sitting patiently and my coffee table untouched. At least they weren't snooping.

"Hello again. I haven't introduced myself have I? Well my name is Marianna, but you may call me Mari if you'd like. It's nice to meet you", I say to her as I dump the books on the messy table and offer my hand for a shake. She gives me a smile and reciprocates my handshake offer. I can tell she's anxious. I am too. Why wouldn't she be? She's here in a foreign country, away from her family and everything she knows. Wait, am I describing her or me?

"Hi Mari-san, I'm Miia and I'm a Lamiia", she says gesturing to her long and obvious tail. Lamiia, so she's part snake. Neat.

After the handshake there's an awkward silence. What am I supposed to do now? I usually zoned out on the lessons about this because I didn't think they concerned me very much. Well, thanks a bunch karma!

"So, erm. Where are you from then Miia?" Well, one must start somewhere right?

"Oh! I'm originally from the desert region. It's warm there and perfect for Lamiia's since we're poikilotherms and all". I can tell she's relieved about the awkward silence breaker.

"I see. So I can assume that you wouldn't like England then?"

"Why? What's the climate like there?"

"Cold and rainy with the continent stealing all the good weather". Miia laughed heartily at that. She has a nice laugh, it's cute. What am I saying?! She is a Lamiia's for goodness sake! An all female race! Get a hold of yourself woman! You need to stop this puppy love before she finds out! I doubt she even swings that way, so stop before you creep her out! Why is my head making me argue with myself?

"Mari-san, are you alright?" The sound of said puppy love's crush snapped me back into reality. I guess my inner turmoil was readable. And by inner turmoil, I mean my face. Am I that much of an open book?

"Hmm? Oh, yes I'm fine Miia, thank you for asking". Wanting to change the subject, I say something else, "Hey, why don't I show you your new room?" I offer.

She smiles brightly and nods. I lead her upstairs to one of the larger, now modified spare rooms on the second floor. I noticed that I have a lot more of them ready, why? The room was pretty spacey with a nice large window and the bed was the right size for her long body. When she came in I noticed her shivering. That's right she cold blooded! I looked to see that the window was open, and the smell of fresh paint made its way to my nose. Well, that answers why it was so cold in here. I quickly ran to close the open window and turn on the radiator. As Miia made herself comfortable, I ran to the supply closet to get her some spare blankets. I then told her where my room was, on the opposite side of the hall, and that she could explore the house after she got herself settled in. I checked the hall clock to see that it was nearly dinnertime, so I made my way down to my now even larger kitchen. You know, I think I'll be okay here in Japan.

* * *

~ A Week Later ~

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-***

"Hmm", I groaned as I tapped my alarm clock to stop ringing. It was currently 6:30am which is the usual time for me to get up, but my goodness, the jetlag was real!

I tried to get up out of bed, but I noticed that I couldn't. My legs felt oddly cold despite being under a large duvet. Ah, I know what it is now. I turned my head to see Miia cuddling up next to me in her sleep, her long scaly tail wrapped around my legs to draw heat with her arms lazily surrounding me as well. She must have came in last night, again. She used to be a lot tighter with her embraces before and I didn't want to tell her off or anything, but when my GP came to do a house call checkup, I had to tell her about my health conditions and ever since she then became extremely gentle when physically around me. Not to mention she became rather mother hen-ish. That was only three days ago.

* * *

*Three Days Ago*

I was cleaning up in the family room after Miia helped me organise my plans for a vegetable garden. She's sweet and helps me out with chores, except for cooking. Well, she sets the table if that counts. She even helped me pick out some new curtains. So far we're getting along swell, but I don't want to jinx myself later. She's a very affectionate person, I can tell from her hugs. Sweet lord has she got some grip in that tail. They are a little too tight for my condition, but I haven't broken anything yet (amazingly). I'm too scared to tell her off. I'd kill her cheerful mood, then she'll be uncomfortable around me, she'd hate living here and then leave me all alone again! Am I overthinking this?

"Mari-san!", speak of the devil. I turn around to see Miia by the door, hair disheveled and panting slightly as if she ran a mile, err, slithered really quickly in her case. I'll admit, she looked rather attractive like that. All disheveled and out of breath, as if- What the hell am I thinking!? Bad Mari! Bad! Don't think like that! You'll weird her out! You're already weirding yourself out! Is this a sign to show that I'm a pure nutcase? My head's telling me off again. Help!

"What is it Miia? And please, no formalities. It's a little awkward to get used to. Just Mari is fine". I call her by her first name. That's what friends do right? Call each other by their first names. Why am I such a sad person?

"Mari, there's a black car outside with a strange lady with a white coat. I don't think it's Smith either". While I was tidying, I let Miia outside to explore. There's a big tree beside the courtyard she could climb, and the river of fish not too far from the back of the house. It would be a nice picnic or fishing spot, with the water mill and a bridge. She must have spotted this car when she was coming back.

As soon as she said that, the doorbell rang. I immediately went to answer it with Miia trailing behind me while fixing her hair. I opened the door to see the ever so familiar face of my doctor. She's Japanese herself and has been my private doctor since forever. It would make sense for her to come here too. She was also the one to tutor me in Japanese. So if I do get anything wrong I can always blame her.

"Rin! I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon!" I greet. Dr. Rin Nanami was a tall woman (to me. Then again everyone's tall to me), with short tawny hair to her chin and warm brown doe eyes. I always see her with her doctors coat and bag.

"Hey there Pipsqueak! Sorry I didn't call earlier, part of me really wanted to see your new place. It's pretty nice". Rin's pretty much my older sister/second mom. She dotes, she teases, and she cares. Though I could do without being constantly reminded that I'm short. I get enough visuals as it is, I don't need verbal reminders as well! Not that that's going to stop her.

"Do _not_ call me that", I groan. Though my complaining goes ignored as Rin notices my new housemate standing shyly behind me.

"And who's this?" She asks.

"This is Miia. She's part of that Cultural Exchange Programme, and I am her host", I explain as I turn to said Lamiia, "Miia, this is my GP, Dr. Rin Nanami", I turn to Rin, "Rin, this is Miia". Rin, being the ever so friendly doctor, takes Miia's hand for a shake with a big friendly smile.

"Hello there Miia. I'm Mari's general practitioner, or GP for short. I usually come around every so often to give Mari her health checks".

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Miia asks worriedly as she turns to me. Oh dear. Well, she was going to have to find out at some stage right? I mean, how long can I hide my oxygen tank from her? Then again, it's in my bedroom closet. Why would she be looking in my bedroom closet?

"Mari here has a frail body. Or to be more specific, she has the bones of toothpicks and at times, the lungs of a fish out of water", Rin explains as I lead them to the sitting room. Miia lets out a gasp. Guess the cat's out of the bag. I hope she doesn't feel guilty.

"I see that you've found a nice friend, Mari. I'm happy for you", Rin says, taking the opportunity of Miia's shock. The hell is that supposed to mean?! She gives me that knowing look. I sigh. She knows me. I confide in her. She knows I'm gay, and the loneliest (saddest) person ever. But that doesn't mean Miia feels the same sympathy. Her statement makes me blush and stammer. I know that my face is probably red, so I try to hide it. From Rin, and especially from Miia.

"I am sure that you are hungry after your trip, Rin. I'll go and make us some snacks", I get up from the couch and head for the kitchen, face still red. It's not the best excuse, but it was the best I could think of.

What was she thinking?! She knows that I kept my sexuality a secret, because most of the time whenever someone finds out about, it backfires. Take my parents for example. When Father found out, he blew a gasket and threatened to disown me. It's not like it would make much of a difference. He's ignored me for most of my life anyway. Reg was much quieter about it, but I know the look of disgust when I see it, even if it is professionally hidden. My mother's reaction was a little better. She distanced herself from me for a while, but later told me that it was alright, that she would try to accept it. I wonder what John would think? Would he accept me? Or would he despise me like the rest of the men in the family?

My train of thought was cut short as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my stomach. The person was tall, so it was probably Rin. I looked down. I was preparing a tray of snacks and tea, but when I looked at the encircled arms, I noticed. They weren't Rin's.

"Miia?" It can't be her, can it? She's hugged me before, but never this tender. Why?...

"Is, is it true that, you're into girls, Mari?" I flinch. That is defiantly Miia's voice. Wait, what?! How does she know? I was sure I was hiding it pretty well. It's worked before, has she seen through me?

"Rin told me". Ah, that makes more sense. But why? Why isn't she trying to avoid me? Or sound disgusted with me? Is she like Rin? Does she just feel, sorry for me? I can tell that she's wondering why I haven't told her before. She's just trying not to look mean or pushy about it. It's sweet.

"I was afraid I'd scare you off", I admit quietly.

"That's ironic", she chuckles. I can feel her breath and movement as she laughs. "I was afraid I'd be the one scaring you off".

"You know that Lamiia's are part snake right, so most people are scared of us for that", she explains. Her grip tightens, but only slightly. "When I arrived here in Japan, I was very nervous. I was afraid how my host family would react. Would they be scared of me, or hate me? But you, you weren't scared or didn't hate me at all, you worried about me. You made me feel welcome and safe. It was the first time a human's ever done that to me. You gave me such a warm and cute smile too, I was so happy". I feel her face nuzzle into my hair as I put a hand on top of her own. I had no idea she felt that way. But that doesn't answer my own plight of her reaction to my sexuality. According to the guide, and my own knowledge, Lamiia's are an all female race. I highly doubt she'd ever fall for someone like me, and that makes me sad. Was I destined to never love someone that way? Maybe I am just a crazy lady. I can feel the tears well up in my eyes. How pathetic.

"You can't control what you are and what people think of you. But you are still you Miia. And Miia is a good person. You're not scary", what else can I do? If she doesn't like me that way, that's fine. As long as she doesn't hate me, I'll still look after her like a good host. There's a long pause. I'm not sure if she's going to say anything else, but she doesn't move her arms. I need to finish making the tea and snacks, but her arms are kind of preventing me from doing so.

"Um, Miia?" I ask trying to get her to move her arms.

"I like you too", she whispers into my ear. Wait what?! I feel my eyes go wide as I turn to take a look at her face. Did I mishear her? Or is my sanity finally going senile? I don't have the ability to say anything as I stare into her bright golden eyes.

"At first I was confused. I didn't know how to react to these feelings. I mean, I come from a race that's only female, and we rely on men to reproduce. But, during these last few days, I've been thinking hard about it. I knew that I liked you, but I wasn't sure what you would think about it. But now I know". She takes one of her hands to hold my head gently. She tilts it so that I keep my eyes locked onto hers. Am I dreaming? If so, I never want to wake up. "Mari, I think- no, I know, that I am in love with you".

She bends down to kiss me. On the lips! Is this really happening? She said she's in love with me! I'm so happy! This is amazing! The kiss is soft and tender yet full of her affection. I waste no time kissing her back returning with my own tenderness.

I didn't realise until after our first kiss, that Rin was watching the whole time.

* * *

*Return to currant time*

That memory makes me smile, even now. I'm defiantly going to treasure that forever. I think Rin does too for several (different) reasons. I swear that deep down, she really just has a perverted mind. But I still love her, God dammnit! Anyway, returning to the current situation. I look to see Miia still half-asleep next to me. Despite my long reminiscing. Although we're now 'together', she still sleeps in her own room, most of the time. Baby steps guys, baby steps. Sighing I (reluctantly) turn to wake her up.

"Hey, come on Miia it's time to get up". She groans in response and pulls me closer pressing her face into my hair and pushing her (rather large) breasts further into my face. It made me blush a little but I kept it together. Ever since the confession, she hasn't been afraid to show her newfound affection. Gently of course.

"As much as I love your cuddles, I'm afraid I have to get up now".

"Noooo, five more minutes, no wait, five more degrees", she mumbles as she continues to doze off.

"Then I'll get you the electric blanket", I offer in an attempt to make her let me go. It's one I brought from home, and Miia seems to love it more than I do.

"Mmmm, tempting. But I'd much rather warm up with you Sweetheart", she says as she turns to look at me and giving me a peck on the forehead. Not long after the confession, I had officially been named 'Sweetheart'. Between that and 'Pipsqueak' I think I'll end up forgetting my own name at this rate.

"I'm sorry Miia but I can't. I can draw you a bath instead". I managed to escape for a few seconds before I felt her tail around my waist and dragged me back into her arms. Only this time my face was completely squashed between her breasts. I blushed. Oh dear.

"But I want my Sweetheart to warm me up", she whined. She wrapped herself securely around me again and tightened her grip slightly to render me immobile. Unfortunately, what she failed to notice was that part of her tail had made its way around my neck and was not letting me breath very well. I started to squirm to try and loosen her grip. That only did the opposite of the desired effect as she tightened her grip as I was rubbing my face against her breasts, arousing her. I couldn't breathe at all. As much as I love the feeling of her cold, smooth reptilian tail (that's not weird!), I'd rather not have the feeling of it choking me.

I start to panic. I squirm around even more in an attempt to get her to loosen her grip but it was no use. As gentle as she usually is, she still reverts back to her more common strength from time to time. Her grip in this situation is firm so not to break anything but enough to hold me still (which wasn't very much actually). My vision was starting to darken and blur as the only thing I could do was pathetically whimper in hope to wake the dozing Lamiia. It must have worked as I open my eyes to see her pressing my oxygen mask to my face with a worried expression. Tears were in her eyes as I feel the rich oxygen fill my lungs. I'm glad Rin showed her what to do in case something like this, ever happened. She took it off once she saw that my breathing regulated and immediately started apologising furiously.

"Oh my gosh, Sweetheart! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! P-Please forgive me!" She wraps her arms around herself, afraid of hurting me further, the tears falling from her bright golden eyes. I feel the tail underneath me shake as well. This isn't right! Miia's not supposed to be a scardycat, that's my job! Miia is supposed to be the romantic and straight forward one.

I smile as I moved to hug her. She looked like she needed one. She flinches a little but doesn't try to move away.

"We can still cuddle all you want. Just don't have your tail around my neck at the same time, okay? So don't cry", I smile and snuggle in even closer when I feel her arms around wrap themselves around me once more. I give her a quick kiss on the cheek for further reassurance. I didn't want to make her feel guilty anymore and I think I managed to achieve that.

* * *

After our extra little (half hour) cuddle session, I managed to get Miia into the bath and not have me in, or worry about me at the same time. As much as I'd love to join her, I'm the one who makes the meals around here. So as Miia takes her bath, I am now cooking breakfast in my very large kitchen and currently focusing on trying to decide how Miia would like her eggs today. She told me she didn't mind because she loves whatever I make her, so she tells me. But I've seen the way she looks at those vegetable salads. She honestly acts just like a child, and it's actually quite adorable. Since then I've been trying to sneak some vegetables into my egg recipes for her. It's healthier for her and her diet. Hmm, I think it's time I make her an omelette special. A rich omelette with Indian spices and nutritious peppers and herbs. That should work. I continued to work as I absent-mindedly began humming the tune that was on the radio. Some rock band named 'Hellfire' or something like that. Personally, I'm not one for rock music, but this one seems to be pretty catchy. The freshly home baked bread was in the oven and the new stock of butter was in the fridge, so what was left to do was set the table and make the tea. So I made my out to the smaller kitchen area to make a start on the tea.

"You have a very nice voice", a voice behind me noted. I jumped in surprise and turned to see Smith of all people sitting on a stool by the kitchen bar. An empty mug in her hand. Did she walk here with that? Is she a ninja?

"You didn't forget about little old me now did you? After all I am your cultural exchange coordinator. And did you know that you're adorable when you squeak in surprise?"

I blushed at her last comment as I try to be stern. I swear she and Rin are related. If I'm stuck in a room with those two together, heaven help me, and my soul. "I knew you were visiting soon, you just didn't inform me when".

"Hey, can I have breakfast?" She asks.

"This is not a bar restaurant!" I exclaimed. I am not getting paid for this! I look to see that her mug is empty. Might as well accommodate for something. "Do you take tea or coffee?" Why am I so nice? Curse private lessons in proper mannerisms!

She smiled. "Why, aren't you a generous girl. Coffee please Mari-chan". Is she flirting with me? I feel like she is.

"I came to make sure that you weren't inacting anything, unprohibited".

That made me look up. Did she know of the little mishap this morning?

"I know that you're homosexual. Know that if you are having a sexual relationship with Ms. Miia or hurt her in any way, then you will be arrested, she will be deported back to her country and you will be sent back to the England". I'm well aware of the consequences. They're in the rules and regulations. I've read them. Why was she saying this to me? I know what I'm not supposed to do, and I'd much rather stay here in Japan. Despite Miia's tendencies, our relationship is not sexual by any means. Even if it were legal, I don't think I'd be ready for that kind of commitment just yet.

"I don't blame you for eyeing her though. Though she is part snake, she does have a nice figure, ample breasts and lovely features in general. Not to mention", She walks up very close to me and leans down, putting her hand on my chin, making me look up at her. She's so close I could see her eyes past my reflection in her glasses. "You're rather easy to fluster". What on earth does she think she's doing?

I suddenly feel the familiar cold feeling of something wrap around my waist and pull me into the (damp and) awaiting arms of the afore mentioned Lamiia.

"Just what do you think you're doing Smith!" She practically hissed as she held me close. "Sweetheart is mine and mine alone!" Okay. Looks like she's also the possessive type. I'm glad she's recovered.

"I was only kidding", Smith proclaimed as she waved her hand innocently. Sure she was. "I need to be going now anyway".

"Your coffee's in the to-go cup on the counter if you still want it", I say. She smiles a thanks as she takes it and leaves. Wait, how did she get in here again? I don't have any spare keys yet.

I sit on the warm, wooden kitchenette floor with Miia for a few seconds until I notice that she's not fully dry from her bath earlier and her breasts were currently pressing against my cheek, yet again.

"Umm, Miia?" I say weakly as I try to get her to move. She's wearing one of my large white shirts that is now see through. Hey, I like getting clothes that are too big for me! Don't judge, they're cozy! "Shouldn't you dry yourself a bit more? I don't want you getting sick".

"Is the prohibition really that serious?" She asks. Wait, why is she asking this. Does she want to take our relationship that far? Already? How much did she hear?

"Hey, that may be true, but that doesn't mean we can't still be together. Though we may have to hide how we feel to others, as long as I'm with you, I'll be okay", I say as I look up at her and hold her face gently in my hands. She smiles at me herself and leans down to kiss me tenderly.

We spent the next few minutes cuddling once again. I am so glad I installed those heated floors. I then realised I had to finish breakfast. And that her breasts were rubbing against me, again. Not that I'm complaining. I knew moving to Japan was the greatest idea ever.

* * *

A/N: So here we have the first chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it! Leave a review and tell me what you think. Is there stuff you want to see? Stuff I could improve on? What do you think about my character? Does she live up to the expectations you guys no doubt have? I know she's in a way a replacement for Kimihito, but I'm trying to make her much more than that.

Anyway, I'd love to know how I can improve and make this enjoyable for all of us. So please, don't be afraid to ask or share :D

Edit: So more fluff and deep moments. I hope it's a bit better, for those who have read it already. For those with little requests, I may add them subtly somewhere in the chapter, so keep your eyes open ;p

I'll see you all in the next chapter XD

 **Next Time:** First Date?


	2. First Date (?)

A/N: Didn't expect an update so soon did you? No hard feelings, wasn't expecting to pull it off myself if I'm honest. (Aren't I amazing?) Anyways, got some reviews, we're getting there. Thank you all! So let us continue (And ignore my cringey humour).

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's

* * *

Chapter 2

First Date(?)

"A date~, a date~ I'm on a date with my Sweetheart ~".

You know I've noticed something. I've noticed how terribly unsocial I actually am. Now, please ignore the loud mantra of the 'Date' for a moment and let me explain. It's a cute story.

* * *

*Flashback*

It all started at around mid evening yesterday, give or take. My newfound relationship with Miia is still going swimmingly. Ms. Smith decided to drop by (unannounced) yet again, coffee mug in tow as always. I swear if this keeps up I'm going to charge her for that coffee. Her excuse this time was to go over the rules and regulations yet again. She already gave me a printed copy. If I knew she was going to orally remind me every two days, then I wouldn't have stayed up half the night studying those laws. So, we decided to converse in the family room, while Miia took a bath. As she droned on about things I already knew, I began to notice how much it felt like my old etiquette classes. I was practically raised with class, so formal etiquette and proper posture came almost by second nature. Although admittedly Japan has made me slightly more casual. So, like my etiquette classes (and tutor), I was already beginning to lose interest. I wonder what I'll make for dinner?

"Okay, one last thing", Smith brings me out of my musings by snapping her fingers in front of my face. If she had grey hair in a tight bun, had sharper facial features, looked like she had anorexia, and only had one facial expression, she would be just like my etiquette tutor. Sweet Lord. "Integration into human society. The host families can't just leave their guests at alone. To get them used to human society, you'll need to do everyday things together and be there to support them".

So she's basically telling me to spend time with her. That won't be so hard considering that's what we have been doing for the past week. But why do I feel like I'm doing this woman's heavy-lifting?

"Why don't you take her out?" Smith suggests. Take her out? To where? I'm not exactly a party animal (no pun intended). So clubs are out of the question. "You could take her into town, show her around. It'll be good for the pair of you". Okay, that makes more sense. Neither of us have really been to the city. The only thing I know about it is that it's big, and the bus times. So a little sight-seeing might do us some good. "Oh, and don't be taking her to a love hotel, okay?" A love hotel? Why is she giving me that look? I think they're just a Japan thing, and I can only imagine what they are. It's either that, or I was an incredibly sheltered child. Maybe a little too sheltered.

So, sight-seeing. Can't say I've ever done something like that before. What's the worst that can happen?

* * *

*Return to Current Time*

There's a reason why those words are known as 'the famous last words'.

So once she got out of the bath, I informed Miia of our planned trip to town. She immediately got excited and in no time called it a date. Not that I was complaining, but we did agree to keep the relationship discrete thanks to pesky Cutural Exchange bylaws. I can only imagine what will happen if I even mention the word 'petition' in the house let alone within Lamiia earshot.

So here we are now. In a nice city commercial area with plenty of things to see and do. As it turns out, a Lamiia's jogging/fast walking (slithering) pace, is equal to my cycle pace. So that allows me to cycle into town while Miia happily slithers beside me as if she's just taking a stroll. Quite dandy if you ask me.

Now my social skills are a little too formal for a casual date or to general public, if I'm being honest. It's more appropriate to formal courting, so I was mostly at a loss to what we could do. In the beginning I had managed to avoid embarrassing myself by just doing the grocery shopping. But I was once again at a loss afterwards. Thankfully, Miia decided to take the 'date' situation into her own hands. We started by going to lunch. Miia had found a nice open aired cafe, but I insisted we go to buffet. It was a sweet gesture though. I know that Miia has a rather large appetite while I don't have a very large stomach. Despite liking the cafe, I could tell that she would rather go somewhere with lots of food. And I managed to convince her to go. She's so sweet.

After lunch, Miia wanted to go to an arcade. I've never been to one myself, so I assumed that they were a more child friendly casino sans the gambling. We got our pictures taken in a (rather small) photo booth which Miia seemed to love, and we won a few prizes with the claw machines. I'll admit I had a lot of fun!

"I thought Japan was a very formal place, but there's actually a ton of fun things to do!" Miia proclaims happily as we walk down the streets after our arcade visit, her newly won snake plush in her arms. After several tries, Miia won us both a prize. She won a cute albino fawn plush for me. It quickly claimed a place in my bicycle basket in front of the groceries. "Though admittedly, some places can be a bit too small", she sighed. I give her a sad smile. After the arcade, Miia really wanted to try one of the famed Japanese private karaoke booths. But we were informed that the booths were not modified to fit any large extra species, so we couldn't rent one. It seems that she is still upset about not hearing me sing to her in private. Our little stroll comes to a halt as Miia spots a sign, "Look Sweetheart! There's a store for all species! Let's go in". Judging from the rather feminine sign, it must be some sort of women's clothes store. We haven't been clothes shopping yet, so I guess we might as well go in. I can definitely tell that Miia's excited.

"Hey, don't pull so much. Let me park the bike first", I chuckle. After I secure my bike to a nearby tree, I let Miia take my hand as we go in. As the large double doors so open, I was a mix between awestruck and gobsmacked. "This is... this is a... a lingerie shop", I managed to mumble out, a blush fairly evident on my face. I must confess right here and now. I have never been clothes shopping before, let alone shopping for undergarments. Before, all of my clothes were bought for me. At least they trusted me enough to let me pick out my own clothes. The only time I was casually let out of that mansion was to go out for overpriced lunch with my mother or my aunt and cousins. If I were a man right now, this situation would be about ten times more awkward. Actually, given my lack of experience at all, I think this is worse. Oh well, if one is going to shop, then one might as well shop for the essentials.

Miia on the other hand seemed not one bit bothered and happily asks the shop clerk for the Lamiia section. As Miia browsed I take the time to look around myself. A lot of the pieces available I find to be rather revealing. A little too revealing for my tastes. As I spotted a human mannequin display, a thought suddenly hit me. Do Lamiia's wear knickers? It's a fair question if you think about it. I mean, they have a trail instead of legs, but they also have a... well vagina. So, erm... downstairs underwear. A rather legitimate question if you ask me.

"Hey Sweetheart! Which one looks better to you?" Miia suddenly asks. I turn to see that she's holding two different pairs of bras. One's a plain two tone shade of pink, while the other is purple with black frills.

"Well, uh, whats your personal preference?" I ask in slight awkwardness, yet kindly.

"Well, I don't really wear a bra so I wouldn't know", she pulls down the top of her shirt to show her point while giving me a rather sly smile. By doing that she exposes one of her breasts to me. I blush madly. Did she really need to do that?

"Why don't you try them on and see which one's the best?" I suggest as I pull her towards a vacant changing room. She goes in but decided to drag me in with her. Why did she drag me in with her? Wait, maybe it's because she doesn't know how to put on a bra, and wants me to help her but didn't want to say in public. Why does that thought make me shiver slightly?

"Now take a look at these and tell me which one you prefer. I'd like to wear somethimg to your liking" she states as she begins to undress her top half. After she takes off her shirt she turns to me, "Hey, why don't you get some bras too Sweetheart? Since we're here, we both might as well get something. I'd feel bad if I only got something". I honestly can't comprehend what she is saying in my rather dazed state. The next thing I know, she's lifting my own blouse to examine my breasts. I blush yet again. Despite my short stature, I have been told that I'm well developed (curtesy of Rin). I do have curves and my small appetite keeps me skinny. My breasts are large but enough to fit my physique. I am about a D in cup size, but of course the strap length has to be rather small.

"Mmmm, very nice", she purrs as she eyes my bra covered chest. I decided to dress smart-casually for today, so my outfit consisted of a simple white blouse, floral skirt and laced sandals. Of course under a white blouse, I wore a light coloured bra underneath. But Miia seemed to appreciate my white lacy underwear. "Perhaps you could show me how to properly wear a bra", she says as she hugs her own chest, making them stand out even more. I'm suddenly turned into a blithering idiot.

"I-I think you know by now how to put one on. Uh, just try them both on and decide from there", I manage to say. I should know by now that despite her possessive affection, she's quite the teaser. I'm quite used to it by now, but that doesn't stop the slight blush she's put on my face. "I'll just wait outside". And with that, I hand her back her bras and make my exit. So this is what a date's like. It's really fun and I get to spend time with Miia. Sure we may have to joke about the 'date' part to avoid trouble, but we know deep down how much it means to us. Miia is a wonderful person snake tail and all. That just makes her even more special. I just wish others could see the same. I love her so much I'm unable to contain it any longer! I quickly turn around and poke my face into the changing room, "Hey, Miia?" She turns to face me as she's putting her shirt back on. There is a confused look in her face, but she leans towards me none the less.

"Is something the matter?" She asks concerned. That makes me swoon slightly at how caring she is. I don't say anything back to her but just put my lips to hers. I feel her jump slightly at the sudden contact but she immediately calms and returns the kiss. I'm just so happy that she loves me! When we eventually pull apart, she has a dazed look on her face and I can tell that I probably have one as well. "My, my, Sweetheart! Aren't we very impatient today. We're still in public", she teases.

"Oh shut up! You know you enjoyed it".

After we left the store with Miia buying a little bit more than the bras, we decided to just keep wandering down the streets. Miia happily slithering beside me and my bike. Two bags of products from the shop prior in her hands. As it so happens, one bag is for her and one is for me. Last I checked bras didn't take up that much space, and I never bought anything in there.

"Should I be worried about what's in those bags?" I ask her. She looks at me and gives me an elusive and teasing smile.

"You'll find out soon enough. Perhaps later tonight", she purrs into my now feverishly blushing face. She distracted me so much in that split second, I nearly walked into a tree.

"M-Miia!" I stammer in surprise, "There are children here!" Probably. Not to mention we're still in public.

"I meant trying them on when we get home! Sweetheart! Such a dirty mind!" She mocks in laughter. Indeed this one loves to tease. Seeing my pout she leans to give me a quick apology peck in the temple. I feel a lot better now.

Suddenly, we hear loud boisterous laughter coming from the corner ahead of us. We glance up to see a rather rude couple pointing and laughing at us. They definitely looked like a pair of delinquents, and weren't afraid to make themselves known.

"Eww, what the hell is that thing?!" The man yells as he points to Miia. "It just kissed that little midget!" I flinched. I knew that name was directed at me. No matter, I mustn't show that it's getting to me. I should have known something like this would happen sooner or later. Just ignore them and keep walking. Maybe they'll go away. "Either that snake thing is some pedophile, or that little midget is a desperate slut!"

"Oh my God that sounds so creepy and gross!" They continue to laugh. I feel the tears pricking my eyes. I know I should be used to this. That's what a prestigious all girl schools are for. But those are hushed gossipy girls, not loud boisterous jerks. They're both similar right? If I can deal with it then, I can deal with it now. I just have to not cry in front of them.

"Oh my God look! The midget's crying!" It's the woman this time. But that doesn't make me feel any better. It was too late, the tears were already visible and I feel the lump in my throat. I try to look away so the couldn't see my face. "Aww, did we hurt your slutty little midget feelings?!"

Suddenly I hear a loud hissing noise. I look up to see a very angry Miia, her tail poised to strike. Panicking, I grab her clenched fist. Her glare turns to me. I flinch in surprise but I don't let go of her hand. She knows she's not to harm any human, just like they can't harm her or she'll get deported. I don't want her to do something she'll regret later. I don't want any of that.

"But Sweetheart, they -" she tries to convince me, but I give her hand a squeeze as if I'm silently begging her not to do it. She seems to get the message and calms down. I can tell by the lack of hissing noises and her now unclench end fist.

I then hear the sound of cameras and bright flashes interrupt my vision. Great, those two delinquents have attracted more unwanted attention. I begin to feel quite uncomfortable with this sudden attention and I can tell Miia does too. I want to go somewhere else. I don't care where we go as long as it's private. Miia seemed to get my idea and drags me out of the crowd, and to the closest private spot she could find (that fit her of course).

We ended up on some sort of hotel room. I honestly don't know how far Miia dragged me or how she found this place, but I'm greatful that it's giving us some proper privacy. Miia's currently making us of the facilities and is taking a bath while I calmly wait for her. The room was cheap enough to sit in for a while and my bike was safely chained in the lobby. As I try to gather my own thoughts, I notice the bed sink a little to my right indicating Miia's presence. There's an awkward silence between us.

* * *

 **Miia's POV**

So we ended up buying more than just those bras. Well, I did anyway. I found a lot of cute pieces and maybe some rather sexy ones for my Sweetheart, that would look totally amazing on her of course! I could immediately tell if my little examination from earlier told me anything. She's so modest. So shy and cute, but at the same time very endearing. Her plain blouse and floral skirt scream innocence, yet under those clothes, ooh I'm just drooling thinking about it! Her figure may be petite but it's still very pristine. She has a thin waist and short legs that give her the dainty look, and her skin is to perfection. Her breasts are quite large but still proportionate to her body. She's so gorgeous! Normally I wouldn't feel this way to any other girl, not even within my own species. Yet there's something special about her that makes me feel complete. She makes me think things I normally wouldn't for girls. It's crazy! But I still love her.

"Should I be worried about what's in those bags?" I hear my love ask. I'm carrying these bags as she's already pushing a bike with the groceries in it. Oh, so she's finally noticed? Well, either that or she's noticed before but was to shy to ask about it. I decide to try and tease her a little bit.

"You'll find out soon enough", I smile, "Perhaps later tonight". She nearly walks into a tree but pulls herself out her trance to avoid it.

She begins to stammer with a right blush on her face. She so easy to tease, but her blushing face is too adorable to resist. It's becoming an addiction. I wonder how I can see it more?

I see that my teasing has caused her to make a cute little pout. I guess she doesn't love my teasing as much as I do, but we still love each other. I give her a little kiss as an apology which has an immediate effect on her. Gghh, why does she have to be so adorable!?

Suddenly someone's loud boisterous laughter interrupts me and my moment of happiness. I look up to see practically the most ugly couple in existence. The man's fit physique is nice but that's the only thing good about him. His blonde hair looks shaggy and greasy, his clothes are baggy and his laugh is the most annoying thing ever! His little lady friend wasn't that much different. She looks as if either she accidentally washed her hair in bleach, or she fell asleep in a tanning bed. She cannot pull of that tanned and blonde hair look. Both are laughing and pointing at us.

"Eww, what the hell is that thing?!" The man yells pointing his big ugly finger at me. I make an attempt to try and tune him out. It works for a few seconds until I hear him yell again.

"Oh my God that's so creepy and gross!" He comments as they continue laughing. Such racist delinquents! I can't really complain. I know that not everyone is as accepting as my Sweetheart, I was bound to run in to people like this at some stage. As long as I don't let it get to me, I'll be fine.

"Oh my God look! The midget's crying!" The woman yells this time. What? I am by no means small, so who are they talking about? My ears perk to the sound of soft sniffling and chocked sobs. It's coming from my innocent little Sweetheart! They're making fun of her! Why? What did she do wrong?

"Aww, did we hurt your slutty little midget feelings?!" She continues to jeer. My Sweetheart's tears are so close to falling now as she tries to hold them in. How dare they! They can mock me if they want. I can handle it until I walk away and they're gone. But to go so far as to make fun of her! Well, that's not going to happen! No one is going to upset my Swetheart intentionally and get away with it! As I give those two the biggest bitch glare I can, I instinctively start hissing and raise my tail to wallop them. A hand suddenly grabs one of my clenched fists in attempt to stop me. I immediately turn to the source. Who dares to try and stop me from defending my love?

It was my Sweetheart that was trying to stop me. I feel a sudden pain in my chest as she flinched from my glare. I didn't mean to scare her, but I'm really pissed off at those idiots for not only making fun of me, but her as well.

"But Sweetheart, they - " I try to reason with her but she immediately stops me by clenching my fist tighter and looking at me with those large, gorgeous doe eyes shining with tears. She's silently begging me to let it go. Part of me really wants to shake her off and hit those two, laws be damned! But I know she's right. No matter how much I'd like to smack them into next week, I know that I'll regret it later. I won't feel bad about hitting them, but I'll be taken away from my Sweetheart. And I don't want that to happen. I manage to repress my natural hissing and calm down slightly.

Bright flashes catch my eye. I look up to see several people with their phones out taking pictures of us. Is this because of those two dimwits or did they only just realise that I am a Lamiia? I'm beginning to get a little uneasy from all this sudden attention and I can tell my Sweetheart is too. She's visibly squirming, and not in the way I'd like her to be.

Thinking fast I grab her and her bike and speed towards the closest building for some privacy. I drag her into some hotel building and immediately ask for a room. The man behind the desk gave me a look mixed between lust and confusion, not that I give a damn! As it so happens it is a hotel. Well, the room's big enough and I might as well make use of it. I place my love on the bed to rest and gather her thoughts as I go take a bath. She looks dazed and a little shaken. I hope she's alright.

* * *

 **Mari's POV**

As we sit in silence next to each other, the atmosphere feels more tense than ever. I notice that she seems a little uneasy as well. I finally take a leap and speak,"Umm, Miia?" I ask quietly. I don't look up at her but I can see that she turned to look at me from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah?" She asks, equally as quiet.

"Do I... umm... do I... embarrass you?" I struggle to find the will to even look at her. She must be embarrassed. I mean, I'm the undersized young lady who's acting so intimate with an extra species who thrive upon guys.

"What?!" Her voice is shocked.

"Are you embarrassed, to be seen in public with me? I-I understand if you are, I-I just don't want to make you feel like you can't be seen in public b-because of me". Great. I've never stammered in front of her before and I hadn't planned to. But this sudden drama has caused me to revert back into little miss 'socially awkward'. After my question I immediately feel two hands grab my arms in shock. I jerk slightly at the sudden contact but I hide it as best as I can.

"No Sweetheart! Why would I -", Miia stops for a moment. "Is this because of what those, people, said?" She made 'people' sound really bitter. I can guess who she's talking about.

I try to answer her back, but I can't as my tears start to fall. I clench my fists tighter to try to stop them but despite that, I only manage to let out a choked sob.

"Shhh, hey it's okay Sweetheart. Don't cry. I'm not embarrassed by you at all. Don't listen to jerks like them, it's okay. Shhh", Miia pulls me into her warm arms as I sob harder. She strokes my hair gently and rubs my back to try and soothe me. How did I deserve someone as amazing as her? I calm down my sobs and hug her close to me. She's only wearing a bath robe to cover her naked body underneath, but as of right now, I don't care. I just need someone to hold and comfort me and Miia is best choice.

"Hold it right there!" The bedroom wall is suddenly smashed open. Miia pulls me close to protect me from the debris. "This is the Cultural Exchange security squad!" The voice yells. A sort of SWAT group stand in the hole in the wall with their leader. "According to our sources, a Lamiia has dragged a human to this love hotel for lewd purposes". What!? This is a love hotel? "As the laws about cultural exchange between species make clear..." the leader of this security group suddenly stopped as their eyes lock onto mine.

"Well, if it isn't our little Sweetheart", they smile as they pull down their mask. Wait, is that Ms. Smith?! Really?! Well, that makes this situation a little less frightening now. I sigh in relief as I let go of Miia whom I had been clutching on to. Miia immediately pouts as she loses my warm contact. It looks adorable!

"Wait, how did you find us?" I can't help but wonder. Has she been following us all day? Stalker much! Than again, I wouldn't put something like that past her.

"My, my, you shouldn't underestimate our ability to gather information!" She scolds playfully with a smile. I give her a raised brow in suspicion. She immediately cracks. "Actually, we just use Twitter". Huh, go figure. According to my brother my raised brow, bitch glare and 'creepy' smile can crack anyone. I'm beginning to see why.

"Sweetheart?" I turn to see a now fully dressed Miia. She's looking at me in concern.

"I'm okay now Miia. Thanks to you", I take her hand in mine for reassurance. She returns it with a gentle squeeze and a smile.

We make our way back to the lobby to get my bike. It's been quite a day and the best thing to do now, is to go home, make a quick dinner and relax for the rest of the evening. Sounds like a plan!

"Hey! Would you look at that! It's the snake girl and the midget again!" That voice. Why is it here? Why does it even exist? Go away!

"Eww not again!" Ignore it. Just, ignore it. They'll leave eventually. As a matter of fact, we were just leaving.

"Can you actually do her?" What? "Does she even have a vagina to begin with?!" I hear a hissing and rattling noise beside me. That's the last straw. They can make fun of me all they want. I can get over it. But they will not deliberately make fun of Miia! Not when I am in earshot. I let go of Miia's now gripping hand, rest my bike against the wall and walk over to the racist couple, slowly.

"Hey look it's the midget!" I see them bend down to me as if trying to intimidate and mock me for my size. But that doesn't matter to me right now. What matters to me is the wellbeing on Miia's feelings. I mean, I am her host.

"What's the matter little midget? Did we upset your gross snake friend?" That immediately triggered something deep down within me. Anger. But, having been raised as a lady, I hold my internal rage and reach up and grab them both by the ear. By their piercings too, which make it much more sore for them.

"Hey, hey hey! What the hell you bitch!" They try to wriggle free but my grip stays firm on the earrings holding them down. I tug them slightly to make them stop whining. It works. I'm not a violent person who goes on a rampage, no, I'm the more silent pain type. And no, that does not make me a sadistic person! I pull them down to my level so they can hear what I'm saying to them.

"If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all. Tis the most basic of proper manners", I hiss with just the same amount of venom as (the rather sensitive) Miia. My cold aristocratic demeanour has surprisongly come in handy. I thought I left it behind in England. I guests once it stays, it stays.

"Why you!", the man growls and tries to make me let go. So his hand went to my breast. I flinch and blush hard at the sudden act as it surprised the hell out of me. My flinch instinctively made my arms retract so they're heads smashed into each other knocking them out with slightly red and bleeding earlobes. I let go, but I couldn't move. I felt... violated. Feeling rather vulnerable and ashamed I wrap my arms around myself and begin to shake. A familiar pair if arms wrap around me and I immediately take comfort. I'm glad I have someone like her.

"Hey, Sweetheart-chan", I peek out of Miia's arms to see Smith in my face. "What's for dinner tonight?" for some reason that makes me smile. I can't tell if she's doing this on purpose to lighten the mood, but it works anyway. If a first date is supposed to be memorable, then I suppose I'm not forgetting this one any time soon.

"How's chicken curry sound?"

* * *

A/N: And so we have the infamous first date. Did I do it right? I've never been in a date so...

Anyway, is there anything you guys would like to see in future chapters? Anything I could improve on? Leave a review if you have any feedback! Constructed criticism is always welcome.

I'm going to try and upload a chapter a month, but no promises here. (But if it helps, I do have the next three or four chapters roughly done)

 **POLL** : There is a poll regarding questions and answers, both story and general. Please go to my profile and vote. ***Voting ends on June 5th***

I'll see all you lovely readers in the next chapter! :3

 **Next Time:** Birds Of A Feather


	3. Birds Of A Feather

A/N: I want to thank all who have taken their time to review this story. It's great motivation and with you're support, I can guarantee the (maybe slow) continuation of this story. Frankly I'm surprised at myself for having this chapter up within a deadline.

I'm trying to put as much originality within this as I can, whilst still sticking to the actual manga timeline. I think I'm getting there :3

Please note that this story is has no beta reader, so all grammar imperfections are mine. I fix them every now and then.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and any plot changes

* * *

Chapter 3

Birds Of A Feather

Ah Saturdays, the usual time to do the ever so tedious chore in the world, the washing. From dishes, to clothes, to linen, it was all to be washed and dried by tonight. So the ironing and re-clothing of the beds can be done the next day. As housewife-ish this seems, I don't think I'm very suited to this type of chore.

Before in the estate house, my parents had many servants doing chores such as these, and well, I was never permitted to help them. Instead they always had me in the living room to practice my piano and dancing skills. So of course it was not all that big of a shock when I put too much washing powder into the machine and couldn't seem to close the door properly and making a huge mess. Okay. I am truly terrible. But I can manage the dishes just fine! I've only broken 5 teacups and 7 plates since I've moved! It's not shameful, hush! Truth be told however, I would defiantly not make a good wife to a mundane woman who wants to have someone who can do the most mundane things other than cooking and sewing. I imagine they could care less if I could play piano and sing and have absolutely no sense of dancing rhythm. Good gracious I am such a pessimist.

Thankfully Miia is an absolute godsend. She takes these types of chores in her stride as she cleans up, washes up and even dries up. I can't even reach the clothesline! Why does this house enjoy teasing me? Well... In actuality we both seem to be actually rather terrible at them. But when we do it together we somehow manage to cancel each other out and make a decent job.

Though as amazing as she is at doing the linen chores, she doesn't however seem to be a rather strong cook. Well, from what I've seen so far.

* * *

*Yesterday Afternoon*

It had been a few days since our 'eventful' first date and I've began noticing Miia's odd, almost hormonal behaviour. She jumps from a range of moods rather quickly. One moment she may be content and coddling me like a mother hen and then turn the mood to (rather intense) sexual teasing. (Get your mind out of that gutter! I'm trying to keep my own at bay). She acts rather distant at times as well and growling in frustration when she forgets which way the doors open. Something we both share in common. So naturally, I tried to cheer her up.

"Hey, Miia", I call. She was coiled snugly on the couch beside the heater looking through a magazine for an online store. When she heard me, she looked up.

"Hm? Hey. What's the matter?"

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you would like to help me make dinner tonight?" I ask as I shuffle on my feet slightly. I usually cook on my own while Miia stays out of the way and sets the dinner table. It'll be a first for the both of us.

She smiles back at me and nods. I walk back into the kitchen with a slight spring in my step as Miia follows behind. When we reach the kitchen I give her one of my spare aprons to wear. Since I'm much smaller than her, it's a little tight for her. It barely covers around her hips and only reaches just past her skirt waistline. It also seems to make her breasts pop out even more than usual. I realise that I'm staring and quickly turn away blushing. Must my mind be this perverted little twat, or have I been spending too much time around Rin? Yeah, Rin's definitely to blame. Unfortunately Miia seemed to notice as well.

"Is there something on my clothes Sweetheart? You seemed to be rather focuses on them", she grins slyly. My face heats up immediately.

"No!" I quickly announce in an attempt to defend my own dignity, "Right, uh... why don't we start by making you're omelette?" Mia's eyes widen with delight and nods her head furiously forgetting about her teasing. I can't help but chuckle at her. I guess it's a yes then. I gather the pan, bowl, oil, whisk, spices, and a carton of eggs.

It was more of a lesson or a tutoring than helping as I became so engrossed in helping Miia cook. She seemed rather pleased when I helped her whisk the eggs with my hands on hers. I've noticed that Miia doesn't follow the recipe very much. I had to keep reminding her to add the proper amount of greens such as the parsley, and not overusing the spices. It's the same when it comes to cooking too. It mostly comes down to changing the heat and leaving the omelette to sit for too long on a high heat. In the end we used up about 3 full cartons of free range eggs, the whole stock of peppers and tarragon, and half the jar of spice to make it at least edible. Not to mention that most of the ingredients had ended up on us than in the pan.

"Well", I sigh as we finally finished cleaning the kitchen of our mess prior. We decided to eat first and then clean because we were famished. I take out my clean hankerchief and begin wiping the batter off Miia's face. "At least we can say that you can cook".

"Now you're just being nice. You were telling me what to do the whole time, I couldn't do anything right", Miia remarked letting her cheeks be wiped.

"Well, that's what a head chef must do. They tutor their apprentices", I tap her nose with a smile. "Now, let's get finished washing up, take a bath and throw these clothes into the laundry".

* * *

*Present Time*

We eventually got everything clean and the chores are nearly finished. Most of the bedrooms are finished, so it's just the rest of the linen and our clothes from yesterday that need to be dried. It's a nice and sunny day outside, so we decided to hang the washing on the line that's upstairs on a nice terraced area. Well, Miia hangs the washing and I hand her the clothes pegs. What am I so short?

Miia seems to be in a rather elevated mood it seem. She's been smiling all morning and happily helping me with the chores. So much that she has even started humming while hanging up the washing. Her joyful mood seems to be contagious as I start to hum along with her, mixing in perfectly with improvised harmonies to her melody. Subconsciously I stop humming and begin to sing the harmonies instead. I stop as I realise that Miia has stopped taking the clothes from me. Confused, I look up to see her staring at me with an awed expression, her singing has ceased. Why is she looking at me like that?

"Your voice," she whispers. What's wrong with my voice? Is it my singing? She must think I'm terrible. I do. "Your singing, it's beautiful!" Huh?

"Uh... You think so?" I ask bashfully as I blush. I've never received a lot of compliments for my singing. Sure Ms. Smith and Rin have, but they've never had me react this way. Maybe it's because it's her?

Instead of answering me verbally, Miia gives me a loving kiss on the forehead. "I know so", she smiles. "It gives me another reason to why I love you so much. I love your kindness, I love your singing, I love your adorable shortness, I just love, you". She embraces me tightly, hugging me close. She leans down so that our heads are resting on each other's shoulders. I feel warm inside. Only few people have truly loved me for me. Nana, Rin, Miia, even my mother and my brother though they are more discrete about it.

"I'm not short, I'm just vertically challenged", I mumble into Miia's shoulder. She chuckles and pulls away.

"Come on. We just need to iron these and put them away. Then we can go down and relax by the river together, okay Sweetheart?", Miia picks up the basket full of dry linen and slithers inside. She really is made for this role.

Suddenly, a force knocks me into the hard railing of the terrace. The air is knocked out of me and I begin to get dizzy from the headache. I look up to see Miia's horrified face before what feels like big sharp claws lift me up into the air. The world suddenly goes black. I hear the loud shriek of 'Sweetheart' before I completely pass out.

* * *

 **Miia's POV**

Why do these things always happen to us?! This morning started out so perfectly. I had a chance to show off my skills as a wonderful bachelorette but that little harpy had to ruin everything!

The moment was perfect. We were both outside hanging up the washing together. I had randomly started humming to myself and I noticed someone humming along with me. It made me feel connected with her so I kept going. The next thing I knew, was that she had started to properly sing out loud. And that's when I knew. That she is defiantly some sort of angel in disguise. Her kindness is incomparable, she certainly looks the part with her adorable shortness, and to top it off her voice is like a dream. If bylaws didn't exist, I would marry her right now. If only life were that simple, or fair.

We even shared a little compassion time as we embraced each other. I want to stay like this forever, but we still have those chores to finish. The quicker we get them done, the sooner we can relax. I was pretty surprised that she was terrible at cleaning dishes or doing laundry. From flooding the utility room to breaking nearly half of her serving dishes, she is terrible. I guess that leaves more room for me then.

I only went in to change the baskets. I never expected to hear her strangled gasp and to see her almost unconscious against the railing. A harpy was semi-perched on the railing, the top of my love's clothes in one of her talons, her wings about to take off. Some of her blue feathers were drifting everywhere, but that wasn't my main concern. A dark purple bruise began forming on my love's head and her breathing was in short gasps. This deranged bird had hurt my love, and I was determined to not let her continue. But I was too slow. She suddenly took flight along with my Sweetheart before I could move an inch! I didn't know what to do! No one has ever been taken away from me like that before! So I did the only thing I could.

"SWEETHEART!"

* * *

 **Mari's POV**

The first thing I noticed when I began regaining my consciousness was the loud ringing in my ears and the sore spot at the back of my head. I opened my eyes slowly and was thankful that the sun didn't try to blind me. I reached up to feel the back of my head and winced as it stung despite barely touching it. Is is bleeding? That's going to leave a mark for sure. After my initial blurry vision cleared, I decided to look around. I want to know where my kidnapper took me.

They seemed to have a bit of an odd preference. I was in the city park close to the outskirts. Since it was a nice day there were many people out with there families and such. But what got me the most is that, I could see all of them. I mean, I seem taller than before. Why? I decided to glance down to see how tall I actually am. I wish I hadn't.

While I'm not afraid of heights themselves, I do get a little apprehensive when I'm not secured in a high place. Meaning, I am not comfortable sitting high on a tree branch, with no support. I'm fine in planes. At least then I would have a belt and walls preventing me from falling to my death! Another thing that hit me was the peculiarity of this kidnapping. If they intended to keep me hostage, why am I in such a public and open place?

"Hey, you're awake!", A cheery, high pitched voice snaps me out of my theorising. I look up to see what I can only assume is a girl of an extra species race. She had bright blue hair with long talon like legs and feet, and big blue wings protruding from her arms. Her clothes could only be described as skimpy as she only wore a thin vest top and (very) short denim shorts. I saw her species before, I just can't seem to remember what they were called though. She can't be my kidnapper can she? Her face look way to innocent for that. But then again, looks can be deceiving.

"Um, hello", I say a little nervously. If she is my kidnapper, I don't want to get hurt. That's only natural. "Uh... Wh-Who are you?" I can't help but stammer pathetically. This confuses me slightly. I only stammer when I'm alone with girls that, I like. I didn't do it with Miia because Smith was there and I didn't want to look stupid. Do I like this person? Frankly, I don't know.

"A harpy!" She exclaims cheerfully. What? "Papi's a harpy, is what Papi is". Oh that's right, she's a harpy! A half-bird extra species. She suddenly starts rambling to herself in confusion at her own grammar mistakes. As she goes on I get a better look at her. She looks rather petite as expected of a half-bird, but I'd say she would still be a little taller than me (annoyingly). This makes her look quite young along with the fact that her breasts aren't quite developed. The only thing that could indicate her being older would be the rather nicely shaped tush she posesses... I'm beginning to see why she has an effect on me now. She doesn't seem like the type to kidnap someone. From what I'm seeing so far, she seems far too innocent and childlike to do such a thing. But there's one thing I am certain of. I want down from here!

"Um, e-excuse me, Papi was it?", I call feebly. This seemed to snap her out if her self argument, "Umm, Can you help me get down please?"

She visibly brightens, "Oh yeah! Sure!" She hovers over and lifts me up by her large talons. Her grip is a bit tight, making them poke me a little too much, but she doesn't seem to notice my wince.

I breathed a sigh of relief as my feet hit the ground safely. Then I noticed something. Is she out here by herself? Does she know of the risks she's taking? Surely not. But I haven't seen anyone running around yelling for 'Papi!' either. Maybe she can answer for that.

"Hey, um, why did you snatch me up like that? Where's your host family? It's not legal for you to be out on your own".

"But, that's why I brought you along", she explains. I give her a look. What does she mean by that? Was this something I didn't know about?

"But I'm not your -" I began to try reason with but was cut off by her sudden need to grip me in a sudden hug and half drag me in a headlock. I am only slightly smaller than her as my face could be easily shoved into her neck.

"Woah, what's that?!" She gasps in excitement. I look up to see that she wasn't listening to a thing I was about to say and began moving towards one of the park ice-cream vans. All while dragging me along in a headlock. Of course if I didn't want my head to pop off, I had to follow. "Food?! Does it have food?!" I swear, she really is like a child.

She stops suddenly after a few steps causing me to bump into her. She then turns back to me with a confused look, "Huh? Who're you?" She looks me up and down as if she's intimately checking me out. I expected her to shove me away in disgust of holding on to some random stranger. But instead she gives one of those big bright smiles.

"Hey, you're kinda cute!" This of course catches me off guard as the all too familiar blush comes to my face and she hugs me close to her, nuzzling her cheek in my hair contently. Well, this is a little odd.

After about five minutes of re-introducing ourselves, queuing up and buying two ice cream cones, we were now sitting on a nearby bench. Of course I'm staying here with her! I don't want to leave her alone. First is because I don't think she would let me leave, and second is because I've grown a little too fond of her to have her deported. If a policeman asks though, it'll be a problem. But we'll jump that hurdle when we get to it.

"Hey, you know that rule of not going out on my own?" She suddenly asks as she kicks her legs and bobs her head like a child. Oh, so she does know about it. I nod in confirmation.

"It's hard to remember. So when the scary terminator was looking away, I flew off". Terminator? I thought those things were fictional! Where on earth did she come up with that? Wait. Maybe she meant coordinator. That would make more sense. Her next sentence broke my train of thought, and also made me choke on my own saliva.

"But they said, the next time I do that, they're gonna deflower me. Whatever that means". Deflower?! What in the- Okay, either that is actually true or she completely misheard or misinterpreted that sentence.

"Uh- I think you mean deport", at least I hope so.

She tilts her head and contemplates for a bit as if she's trying to remember for sure. Shrugging her shoulders she decides to just forget it. So much for that I guess. Suddenly Papi's cone slips from her hands(?) and falls to the ground, rendering it inedible.

"AAH!" She cries in shock and disappointment. "I didn't even get a bite!" I feel a little bad for her. She looked excited to eat it and it's not really fair that she can't properly hold it. "Waaahhh! It's so hard to hold!" My goodness she really does have a child's heart. Her large crocodile tears only confirming my theory even more. She seems genuinely upset though, and I'll admit it makes me feel a little bad.

With a gentle sigh I take the ice cream in my hand and offer it to the downtrodden harpy. I hadn't started eating it yet and it was starting to melt, the contents already beginning to drip onto my hand. Papi looks slightly surprised at my offer. She glances between me and the ice cream as if asking if this was some kind of joke.

"Go ahead, you have it. I don't mind", I offer with a smile. "I'll hold for you too if you want". She practically beams at me as she starts to dig in, loudly licking the ice cream.

As she continued she also decided to lick the liquid from my hand. I blush yet again as I feel her tongue lick my fingers clean. It's making my hand feel all tingly as I desperately try not to drop the cone. This looks way more sexual than it's supposed to. After about two minutes I began to regret not getting any paper napkins. Her face was covered in ice cream as was her hair and wings. As she finishes the last of the cone, she pouts at the end of the sweet dessert. I chuckle slightly at her pouting face, my one still a bit warm. Taking hold of a non sticky part of her arm, I lead her towards the fountain. Sitting down on the ledge, I take out my hankerchief and dip the top into the water.

"Here, hold still", I say as I began cleaning the ice cream from her face and body as best I could. I manage to get her skin clean but her hair and feathers are a different story. I offer her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I'm afraid that's the best I can do. I recommend taking a bath or a shower once you get home. Then you won't be so sticky".

With a happy 'Okay' she immediately stands up and starts taking off her clothes. I begin to fluster and look away to hide my own embarrassment. Why is she stripping? Actually what I should be asking, why is she stripping out in a public area? Never mind stripping in front of me. Someone she's just met not even ten minutes ago!

A splash and the feeling of water hitting my face snaps me out of my stupor. Please tell me she didn't. I turn around to see a now naked Papi happily floating in the fountain.

"W-What on earth are you doing?" I squeak. I am literally straining myself so hard not to yell or panic and draw attention to ourselves. I'd rather not ramble explanations to people.

"You told me to get a bath didn't you?" She asks as she continues her idle floating.

"Yes, but I also told you to do it at home!" My face is practically alight now. I bury my red face into my hands, much too embarrassed to do anything else. Papi must have taken pity on me.

"Okay, okay", she says. I hear her stand up in the ankle deep water and walk over to me. "Hugs?"

I turn around to see her standing naked in all her glory, arms outstretched for said hug, and a huge mischievous smile on her face.

"Nice try. But I'm not letting you get me all wet. I get sick too easily", I smile my own mischievous smile back. "Thanks for cheering me up though".

"There you are!". That voice, I know that voice. Oh that's right. I probably left Miia at a panic at home. This can't be good. I got so caught up about Papi that I forgot. Oh dear.

The next thing I know is the mixed feeling of rage and dread and relief radiating from behind me. I'm a little too scared to turn around.

"Miia?" I take a brave chance and look up to see the Lamiia surrounded by a sort of demon aura. It makes me squeak in surprise. I feel Papi's damp wings pull me closer to her naked form. Her small breasts poking into my back. She must think that Miia'll harm me or something. The angered Lamiia now in front of me prevents me from thinking about it though.

"Y-you little bird brained bimbo!" She yells loudly. I instinctively flinch back slightly. I haven't been yelled at like that for a while now. I guess old habits really do die hard. In response to this Papi holds me tighter as Miia continues her rant. "First you kidnap my beloved Sweetheart from me and now this?!" Oh, so she's not giving out to me? I'm not a hundred percent sure. But I do hope that this doesn't get violent.

"First you hurt my beloved Sweetheart, you kidnap her and now you're trying to get her involved with you!" If I wasn't so frightened of her rage right now, I would defiantly be trying to hide my blush. "That is so unfair!" Wait a minute. Did she just, whine? How did she just jump from protective rage to envious child? The next thing I know is that I'm pulled into her arms from Papi's damp wings and being checked over for injuries. Her touch is gentle but she still has a scowl upon her face. "Stupid bird. I'm the one who's supposed to be close to you like that, not her!" I assume I wasn't supposed to hear that. I can't help but smile at her. She's too adorable.

"What'd you say?" Papi yells back as she suddenly faces up to Miia, pushing me behind her as she bares her talons and tries to look intimidating. "You wanna fight?" Well I believe I spoke too soon.

"Why you!" Miia angrily lunges at the harpy causing them both to fall into the fountain. Soon they were throwing insults at each other and cat fighting each other. I could only awkwardly stand by and watch what was happening before. I know I should take comfort in the fact that my mind probably isn't the only dirty one here, but I'm a little too embarrassed with myself to care. Why must my mind be like that of a sexually active teenager? Maybe it's because I am still 19. Snapping myself from my own little stupor, I decide to put a stop to this (public) display of immaturity after Papi decided to rip Miia's shirt open.

"Alright that is enough from both of you", they immediately stop as I stand between them. I regret not taking my shoes off as I feel them fill with water. "I don't think it's very appropriate for you two to be fighting in - wait, why is no one watching?" Its not like I want people to be watching. I just expected more to acually be watching. I look around to see where everybody went. I spotted a large group of people under a tree. I glance up in the branches and gasp loudly. The others noticed my shock and look in the same direction. They too gasp in shock. In the tree is a little girl, probably around 8 or so, high up in the branches and clinging on for dear life. It was very dangerous.

"Why doesn't she take off?" Papi questions, more to herself than anything. Take off? She does know that that little girl is human tight? An obvious difference between harpies and humans is the wings. But does she know that? I certainly hope so.

"This could be really bad!" Miia declares worriedly. She stands up straight, forgetting about her currently exposed breasts, and turns to me with a determined look, "Sweetheart we must do something to help!"

I manage to recover from my shock and answer,"Yes, I agree completely Miia, but I think the both of you should look decent first", I hold up Papi's discarded clothes and offer my dry jacket to Miia. They both quickly cover themselves.

"Alright! Leave it to Papi!" A now fully dressed Papi declares. "I'll just fly up there and get her to take off". She rears her wings.

"Wait a second!" I try to reach out to stop her but I'm too slow. Trying to get her to 'take off' is a very bad idea. Thankfully her wings are still quite damp preventing her from taking flight herself. As she questions her wet wings to herself, I take the chance to try and explain.

"Papi, humans aren't the same as harpies, we can't simply take off and fly like you can. We don't have wings". She looks up at me. Her expression is mixed between a child getting scolded and one of worry and recognition. "Falling from heights can be rather dangerous and sometimes life threatening to us". I lift up some of my dark, curly hair from the side of my head to show a large bruise beginning to show. Her face turns to pure shock. "This is from earlier. See, my body is more fragile and sensitive than others, so I get bruised pretty easily. This is from when you, um 'retrieved' me. I hit my head off the terrace barrier".

"Don't fret Sweetheart! I can take care if this!" Miia suddenly declares as she tightens the jacket around herself securely. "Tree climbing is a Lamiia specialty!" Before I could say anything to her she takes off towards the tree and begins to climb. She seems determined, but I just hope she doesn't startle the poor girl.

I wait anxiously for the next few seconds until I see the little girl lose her grip making my heart jump. I see Miia try to grab her but she's too slow and the girl begins to fall. My own protective instincts kick in as I suddenly feel a rush of adrenaline course through me. I run to the crowd and launch myself from a nearby bench, to a rubbish bin and into the air. I catch the girl in mid-air, but I suddenly realise my lack of a safe landing. My instincts prevented me from thinking before acting. I hug the girl close to me, close my eyes, and brace myself for the impact. I land, but I don't feel the pain of the hard ground on my head. I shift slightly and feel that I have landed on something much softer, or rather someone.

I open my eyes. I see that the girls is being held close to me safely and bright blue wings embracing both of us as well. Blue wings. I know those blue wings anywhere. The one who owned those blue wings sat up while still keeping us in their embrace. I knew who it was. Papi. Papi saved us, saved me. I smile brightly and turn to face my saviour.

"Thank you Papi! You saved me. Thank you so much!", I am overwhelmed with such joy and relief, that the only thing I could do was give her one of my signature smiles and a big kiss on the cheek. She beams back at me with a dopey smile and brings a wing to her blushing cheek. I giggle at her reaction.

I turn to see Miia back down from the tree a little ways from the crowd. Her back is facing me but judging from her body language, I can tell that she is sulking. I pass the girl to Papi and tell her to give her to her mother. She immediately takes off in search for the said mother while I make my way to a sulking Lamiia.

"And I tried so hard", Miia whines as I arrive next to her. I smile. I guess she wanted a little hero attention too.

"There, there", I chuckle as I begin taking the leaves out of her frazzled red hair. "You've tried your best and that's what matters". I give her a kiss on the head for reassurance and that seems to cheer her right up. I look up to see Papi coming our way along with the little girl and her mother. The little girl runs over and tackles my waist into a hug as her mother bows down in thanks. After returning the hug and reassuring her mother that no payments were needed, I return to giving hugging rights to both extra species girls.

The sudden sound of skidding bike wheels stops our relaxing moment. We all turn to see a scrawny looking policeman arriving on a bicycle. He looks to be fresh out of college and on his first job task.

"I heard there was a kid stuck in a tree around here", he says as he looks around for the said girl. A little late isn't he? He's not doing very well in his job if you ask me. Had we not interfered, that girl would either be terribly hurt or still crying up in that tree! Punctuality is very important for those type of jobs! However, as peeved as I am right now, I do my best not to show it.

"All is well here sir, she's down and safe and sound now", I say gesturing to the mother and daughter talking to some of the other people from the crowd. The policeman smiles at the pair and nods.

"By the way", I look back at him. He seemed to be talking to Papi. "You're in the Cultural Exchange Between Species Programme right? Where's your host family?" Oh boy, this was the million dollar question. He seemed to be talking to both Papi and Miia.

"Well my Sweetheart is my host", Miia immediately says as she latches on to my right arm.

"That's right, they said they were going to deflower me", Papi says out loud. Sweet Lord, did she really just declare that out loud?

"It's deport!" I correct in my own embarrassment. If feel like I'm being embarrassed for her. If she's not feeling it, I certainly am! I bring her close so I could whisper to her, "And it means that you will be kicked out of the country!"

Her face comes to realisation of what that meant. She becomes a bit distraught and latches on to my other arm, obviously not wanting to leave me. I feel like they're trying to protect me rather going to me to protect themselves. I had to think of something quick.

"I-I am her host", I declare to the policeman. "I am looking after both of them, they're both assigned to my household".

"Okay then, just show me your certification". Oh dear. That's right she needs her certification. I always have a printed copy Miia's with me while she has her original one, but I don't know if Papi even has one. This is bad.

"No problem, I have it right here!", a new voice declares as they hold up the much needed certification card. There's a voice I'm beginning to get really used to.

"Ms Smith!"

The woman in question turns to me and hands me Papi's certification card. As it so happens, Smith was the coordinator Papi had ran away from and that Smith was going to force me, sorry, ask me to care for her. Wait so that means...

* * *

"Welcome to your new home Papi!".

Both girls scream, causing me to nearly drop the teapot. One was clearly of excitement whereas the other held, not as much excitement. We immediately returned home after our 'adventure' in the city park. Smith begins telling her the basic house rules but I can tell tthat Papi is only half listening. Is it really a good idea to have these two extra species full of different personalities in the same house? Oh well, at least the government pays for any property damage. And I just finished the health insurance papers for myself and Miia. I wonder if I'll get a discount for Papi's.

"Don't worry, I may not be able to understand complicated things, but some things I can remember!" Papi declares to Ms Smith. She latches herself on to my side once more and nuzzles into my hair. "'Cause that means I'll be able to be with my cute little Wife, all the time!"

"I'm not little", I mumble with a pout. Why do I have to be so short? Wait a minute, Wife?! Ignore the delayed reaction time, but since when did I suddenly become her wife? I don't even notice her protecting me from my now destroyed bathroom door and being left behind while Papi and Miia take a bath together.

What in the world have I gotten myself into?

* * *

A/N: And everyone's lovable harpy has made her appearance. She seems to have a thing for her cute little wifey woo (I'm sorry XD)

I'm trying to put as much originality within this as I can, whilst still sticking to the actual manga timeline. I think I'm getting there :3

Is there anything I should add in chapters? Stuff I could improve on? Stuff you guys want to see? Leave a review if you have any ideas! I love hearing your feedback it's a great help.

I'll see all you lovely readers in the next chapter! :3

 **Next Time:** The Honourable Maiden


	4. The Honourable Maiden

A/N: Hi, sorry about the long wait. I had less prep time. Not to mention school, life and my constantly occurring sickness. You guys need to hope and pray that I get into some kind of writing frenzy to catch up. Lol. Also, does anyone else notice that Cerea has the word 'anus' in her name. I honestly couldn't stop laughing!

Anyway, so here's Mari's meeting with Cerea the, Sensational. Yes I am alliterating now. Deal with it. I think my originality skills are getting better as I go. Yay!

All grammar mistakes are mine. I fix em now and again.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC(s) and plot changes. And my own sanity or lack there of.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Honourable Maiden

*YAWN*

As unladylike as that yawn was! I honestly don't know why I'm so tired today. I'm usually the early bird but I'm never really this tired. Maybe all this extra work and jet lag are catching up to me. Especially after what happened last night at dinner. While Papi can use a fork, she's rather useless at using it, or any other types of cutlery. So of course she had to resort to finger(?) food. To be quite honest I didn't know what to make her. Finger food has never been an issue for me. Because of course I was never allowed to experience such a thing, much less make it. But thankfully Ms. Smith helped to advise me. Of course that meant that she was staying for dinner yet again. I'm beginning to think at this rate, if she wants food she's going to have to at least help make it. Of course now with more mouths to feed, I'm going to have to stock up more. I'm going to ask Miia to help me pick out a larger fridge and plan the spacing in the huge pantry for storage, and I'll get Papi to help me with some gardening. I haven't even started digging out the garden so I don't have access to homegrown food yet. Thus here I am, out doing early morning grocery shopping. I (reluctantly) managed to escape Miia's morning cuddle session because of Papi. Now Miia has another warm body to cuddle up to. And I am not going to deny that I'm jealous.

Since I plan to start digging up some space for the vegetable garden, I do need to get a few more supplies. There are a few tools in the shed nearby, most still in good condition but some a little worse for wear. I also needed to get some gloves, new fencing materials, and paint. I'm beginning to think I should have done this later with the help of the other two. There is no way that I am going to remotely be able to carry all of that. Oh well, that's what I get for wanting to go early. I had already bought the gardening supplies I needed so now I only had to get the food. The town's open market opens early in the morning, so I'm making wonderful time. My only complain is that this new shovel seems to be getting heavier and heavier! Maybe I should have just did two runs? That would have made more sense. I also left by bicycle at home because I thought it would be nice to walk. Well I guess this morning is not in my favour.

My all-too-natural daydreaming was cut short as I walked into someone, then landing ever so ungracefully on my bottom. This morning is defiantly not in my favour. I immediately rummage around on the ground picking up my scattered shopping.

"Oh dear, I am terribly sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and of course completely made a mess everywhere. Again, so sorry!" As I turned to lift the shovel I see the hands of the other person helping me. From the corner of my eye, the hands look to be quite feminine yet strong at the same time. Much in contrast to my little dainty ones.

"Worry not, for I too was not paying close attention", a strong feminine voice answers, "You have my sincere apologies". Well I know now that it's a woman.

I glance up to see the person that was kindly helping me despite rudely bumping into them. I immediately met the most charming blue eyes I had ever seen. Well, I had seen many nice blue eyes before, but none were ever this, inviting. Catching my stare I quickly stand up to hide a blush. As she also stands up I see that she is much, much, MUCH, taller than me. Maybe the fact that she has the lower body of a horse contributes to that. As I look up at her, I can see that her golden hair is tied in a ponytail (conveniently) and wears both human and equestrian clothing covering her withers and her (rather large) breasts. I wonder if they're as soft as I think they are? What am I thinking? Don't answer that.

"Oh, uh, th-thank you for, uh, helping me that is", I stammer as I hug the shovel shyly. Her height does intimidate me to be quite honest. "Miss...?"

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Centorea Shianus!" She announces proudly, pressing her free hand upon her breast. "I am a member of the highly esteemed centaur race!"

I smile slightly at her use of words. It's quite charming really. "Tis a pleasure to meet you, Miss Centorea. My name is Marianna, a member of the Morrison family. But most come to know me as merely Mari on more casual terms". I bow as I greet her. The old habit of fine speech once again returning to me. I'm more surprised that I managed that in Japanese!

Her expression turns to one of surprise and awe. She probably wasn't expecting me to talk so proper to her. Especially not after bumping into her so suddenly. But she then returns my smile.

"The pleasure is all mine. But I must ask you something", I look at her as she kneels down to me. Though she's still significantly taller than me. "Will thou become my Mistress?"

Wait, her Mistress? What kind of mistress is she referring to?

"I-I-I beg your pardon?" I stutter in slight shock. It's a bit odd really. I haven't been referred to as 'Mistress' or such, since I moved here. And to be suddenly asked to be called that again here, especially by a non human species! It certainly is perplexing. "M-Mistress?"

"Yes, my Mistress. The one whom I will serve under as a proud member of the centaur race", she explains enthusiastically, "Thou are the fated one whom I shall serve under".

I subconsciously begin walking on back to my garden shed to drop off the new supplies so I can have less hassle later on. Centorea walks along with me not really minding the sudden moving. Of course during this, I continue our conversation.

"W-What makes you think _I_ am your fated one?" Why me?

"Well, from what I have researched, If one runs into an intersection and bumps into someone, then they are your fated one!" She explains. Where on Earth did she research something alike that? It sounds a bit ridiculous really. Then again, I'm here talking to a centaur. "Tis a Japanese fortune telling magic charm is it not?"

"Oh, uh, I wouldn't know really. I'm not from Japan".

"Oh?" She genuinely looks a bit surprised. "Then pray tell, where do you hail from?" She's asking al the questions isn't she?

"I am originally from the UK, though my heritage comes from the Pacific. I am from the Morrison family, highly prestigious in property ownership and the trade of tropical produce".

"So your family is highly respected?"

"I guess you could say that". My family does have a lot of friendly ties, but we do have our enemies as well. Thankfully I'm not involved with any of that drama. I turn to her again, "What about you? Where does the noble Shianus come from?"

So we spent the next half hour talking merrily about our different backgrounds. As it so happens, Centorea is also foreign to Japan, hailing from Europe. However I'm still not convinced with the 'fated one' theory she seems to persist upon. I'll have to ask Rin the next time I see her. As we walked a thought suddenly came to me.

"Miss Centorea, why were you out here all by yourself? Are you not supposed to have a supervisor or something, since you don't have a host?" She turns thoughtful for a moment as if she was trying to remember.

"Oh yes, the one named Smith gave me special permission to roam in search for a Master. It's mainly for cultural reasons". I guess that does make more sense. From what I've been listening to 'till now, she seems to be an honest person. And today is also Smith's day off. I don't really want to disturb her by calling. She's probably still asleep anyway. So I'll have to take her word for it.

"Seems fair", I comment.

"Indeed".

We atmosphere became silent after that. Surprisingly, it actually wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. It was peaceful knowing I had someone nice and trustworthy acompany me. And despite my (short-legged) slow pace, Centorea didn't seem to mind walking slower. Although I have to admit, this shovel and gardening hoe were getting more heavy since I lifted them up. I'm beginning to lose my grip on them a little. Centorea seemed to notice my plight.

"I can carry the heavier loads for you if you wish", she offers with a smile. I stop to adjust my hold and look back at her.

"No, no! You've done so much for me already, you don't need to do that", I say. No matter how I desperately want her to take them, I have to be polite.

"Please, it does not trouble me in the slightest", she walks over to me and offers the much lighter bags to switch. "I insist".

I honestly cannot say no to that charming smile. Giving her one of my own smiles, I adjust the tools so they're easier for her to grab.

Just before I'm about to give them to her, I'm suddenly swiped into her large (and soft) bosom and turned to avoid the speeding motorbike. I can tell that it narrowly missed me as I feel the draft rush past my legs. Despite Centorea's reflexes pushing my face into her stomach with her large chest resting on my head. I only notice the brief pain around my neck as it passed. And after I relieved myself from her large bust.

They took my necklace!

* * *

 **Centorea's POV**

And just when this day was to be grand. How dare he! Ever since I arrived in this cultural land I had been searching for a Master to serve. I had a set image in my mind. My Master was to be a fine and honourable fellow. One who would be noble and charming, and maybe we could develop a relationship of... sorts. What in heavens name am I thinking?

Back on topic, never had I imagined I would find a Mistress. I am confused. I should have felt disappointed when this girl, Marianna, wasn't a man. Yet, I didn't. I didn't feel disappointed at all, I felt charmed really. She spoke to me in such a manor only my own people would. It was quite refreshing to say the least. I definitely don't have any qualms about having her as my (appropriate) Mistress. From what I've picked up so far, she is quite adorable.

Our tranquil stroll had to be interrupted by that, man, that (excuse my language), whoreson! He came flying in on his motorcycle laughing insanely and snatching purses. I barely managed to move her out of his way before he could harm her.

"You whoreson! Committing another one of your pathetic crimes!" I growl. Not only has he stolen a woman's purse, but he has also nearly ran over another innocent bystander!

"Mind your language!" Mistress Marianna chastised as she pulls away to (cutely) glare at me. I raise my brow at her. Did she really just chastise me on my language despite almost getting run over by a who- sorry, mad man. That's quite amusing. Her starn face changes suddenly as she jumps from my hold on her. "Sorry. It's an, old habit of mine". I guess that makes sense. She did come from a prestigious family. She raises her hand to rub her neck nervously, but her face changes once again. This time to worry. I look at her with my own concern as she pats around noticing something missing. Probably a-

"M-My necklace! It's gone! He must have taken my necklace!" She grows increasingly panicked as she realises her missing jewellery. Her breathing starts to quicken as she takes out an odd mechanism from her shopping bag. She shakingly brings it to her mouth and it releases air. After a few seconds, she begins to calm down. Which is good because I was beginning to worry as well.

I am at a loss here. The justice in me wants to pursue him and get the stolen contents back, but the sense in me knows I can't actually catch him, not to mention I'm worried about my new Mistress's health. But I can't just let him leave! I-

"We have to get it back", she whispers. What did she say? She was so quiet even I couldn't hear her. She turns to look back up at me again, her eyes are glassy as she holds in tears. "Miss Shianus we have to get it back! C-Centorea, please! We have to get it back! It's the only thing I have left of my grandmother. Please". She's clutching at my blouse tightly as she sheds tears. It honestly hurts my heart seeing her like this. And yet it tickles me to hear her drop the formalities a little. I know what I must do.

I carefully release her hold on my blouse and stand proudly as I produce my faithful sword. If I am to become a faithful knight, then I must protect this fair damsel in distress. Fair?... Yes! Of course she is fair! Why wouldn't she be? Her beautiful bronzed skin and her shiny black hair that's like a wild yet tamed mane. What in heavens name am I thinking? I musn't like her like this! Tis most improper. Eh, anyway!

"Do not fret my lady. For I, Centorea Shianus, will retrieve your beloved necklace from that who-erthless thief! I vow upon my sword! I will capture him!"

* * *

 **Mari's POV**

My admiration for this woman is increasing by the second. I've never met such a noble yet caring person like this before. Yes, there were many suitors that presented themselves the same way. But they were all lying to my face. They were all pretending. Pretending only because my father placed a generous dowry upon my name. But, this centaur. Ms. Centorea Shianus, is the most noble and the most honest person I have met. She has even made an effort to censor her language. Is bad to trust someone that quickly?

Also, did she always have that sword or am I just that slow to notice things today?

"But alas, we do have a problem", Centorea admits sullenly, "According to the Interspecies laws, I am not to lay upon him. It was partially why I was searching for a Master that would fight along side me".

I see. So she was looking for a worthy man to become her, Master, and fight crim along side him. Why does that make me feel a bit sad? No, I can't think about that right now! I need to get my Nana's necklace back! But...

"I-I am afraid I can't help you with that. I'm not one for... for violence", I look away from her and squeeze my hands together nervously. I have a bad history concerning violence. But that's a story for another time.

"I see".

I don't like the violence, but I want to help!

"But, if it really means that much to you, I-I'll help you!"

Centorea smiles at my newfound bravery. I'm just happy I could help, somewhat. But my smile fades as I realise a major factor.

"H-How will we catch up to him? He's on a motorcycle, surely both of us won't get close enough to apprehend him".

Then the most unspeakable happens. She kneels down and gestures to her back. Is she proposing what I think she's proposing?

"Climb upon my back. We will catch him together", I don't think that this is an entirely good thing as she's heavily blushing as she's proposing this.

"Um, are you-"

"Yes! Now hurry, we must catch up to him!" She's blushing even heavier now.

Not wanting her to get any more frantic, I climb on her back sitting as close as I can to her front. Since she's not an actual horse, there's no other way to hold on other than her upper body. I hold on to her small waist with my arms, pressing tightly against her back, and my legs clutching either side. If I was to sit up straight, I would end up having to hold on to her large breasts, which I don't think she would appreciate. So it forces me to take a somewhat lying position on her back. Not the most comfortable might I had. Mother would definitely not be happy with me not sitting side saddle like I'm supposed to. But at least I'm wearing leggings today and not something with a skirt.

Once I'm secure, she rises. "Hold on tight", she whispers. I clutch on even tighter. And she immediately took off.

* * *

In nobility it is mandatory to learn how to ride. I learned at a very young age and it was one of the only sports they would let me do. Although it did take a lot of reassurance to let me ride without all of the extra protection I had. Now I'm permitted to ride with only a helmet along with proper riding gear, but only with the horses they are familiar with. So they know I won't be thrown off. But this is an entirely different story.

Riding this 'civilly' with Centorea is not something I am currently enjoying. Lying down on a horse's back while they are galloping is definitely not something that would be allowed in general, but the situation forced me upon it. So now, I am hopelessly holding on to her as she bounces in her gallop. It's not very pleasant. My stomach is churning and the only way I can't fall off now is by holding her even tighter and keeping my (weak) legs glued to her sides. Let us just say I'm not doing an amazing job. My thoughts are cut short as I hear her addressing me.

"Miss Marianna! I must request firmly that you do not touch any of my soft parts. Otherwise, I will drop you!" I can't tell if she's warning me or threatening me. But my current amount of flailing and lack of physical strength to keep me in place, I don't think I can make any promises.

"M-maybe you should slow down a little first!" I yell in hope that she can hear me. If she did, she didn't pay heed as her galloping speed stayed the same. We encountered a sudden sharp turn and I immediately begin slipping to one side. I (of course) begin to panic.

"Centorea!"

"Try not to flail around so much!" She scolds me. I know she's probably quite annoyed at this stage. I would be too. But I'm honestly too scared to care about her anger right now.

"I-I'm trying!" This is definitely the case where something is easier said than done! My yells quite are pathetic and I'm sure she knows that too. Must I be so too? Pathetic, I mean. I know a few people who would agree. Myself included.

As we finish rounding the unnaturally long sharp turn, the thief decides to ram himself througha crate of water barrels. Odd, I didn't realise we had caught up to him so fast. Maybe I was more distracted than I thought I was.

I brace myself and close my eyes as I await the impact of the bouncing water barrels. I do get an impact, but not the one I was expecting. Instead of getting hit by a solid object, I am hit by a liquid one. Centorea had slashed through them with her sword, soaking the both of us.

"Hah! Twas too easy a task!" She declares proudly. I glance up to see that her blouse had become transparent from the water, making her large breasts rather appearant. I try to hide my blush but by looking down at myself, I notice that some of the water found its way in between us and managing to soak my own blouse too. The only difference was, I had a bra.

"Th-They're showing through!" She exclaims in embarrassment as she tries to cover herself. Her face ablaze. I have a feeling that this could go south really fast.

"WOOHOO!" The man's sudden yell snapped me back to what was happening. I looked out to see that had jumped onto the lower of the splitting roads and was now descending the hill while we stayed on the other road above it.

"Smell ya later Bitches!" I immediately frown at his vulgar use of language. He's no better than that racist couple! I as a lady, do not appreciate his attitude toward women.

"Hah, tis mere child's play!" Centorea angles her body a little. Oh no! She's not really going to do what I think she's going to do?

"Centorea!? I don't feel very comfortable with your decision here". However this plead fall short upon deaf ears. Is she ignoring now?

"Stop! You're going to hurt yourself by jumping from this height! Please Centorea, listen to me!" Despite my own fears and doubts, I'm still worried about her before I'm worried about myself. My stomach is in pain and my head is pounding from the constant flailing. And yet, I still manage to find enough strength to keep holding on. She's going for it!

She leaps over. I think I'm going to throw up. All I manage to do, is close my eyes and hold onto her as close as I can. And scream.

There's a sudden, strong jolt when she lands and that causes me to lose my grip on her and become slightly airborne. It was really scary! In my panic, I tried to grab onto her again, grab onto anything. I managed to get a hold of one of her outstretched arms and pull myself onto her back again. Although this time, I pulled myself to sit up straight on her back. This meant that I was pressing myself into her back tightly and holding on for dear life. Holding onto her chest that is. My eyes were shut closed, I didn't want to see anymore. All I could do was hold on tightly and pray that she stops before we're both killed.

She suddenly began to move her torso a lot more and I was scared of losing my grip again, so I held on even tighter. I didn't even realise I was practically groping her breasts! All I wanted to do was get off, but of course that wasn't something she would oblige to right now! I know she began speaking, to whom I don't know, I could tell by the vibrations I felt through her back. I couldn't hear her because my heart was beating much too loudly for (Rin's and probably Miia's) comfort.

I don't know what transpired before I suddenly got thrown off by a sudden force and into a pile of paint cans. The force felt a lot like someone's elbow. I finally open my eyes to see that I'm lying on my side and covered in different colours of paint. From a magenta in my hair to a turquoise splashed over my pink and white tennis shoes. I manage to roll over onto my belly and get a glimpse of what happened. The thief was more or less beside me a few feet away, lying in his own pile of paint cans with a wrecked motorcycle. Centorea was a good few feet ahead, but it looks like she crashed into the shutters of a warehouse. Her back was turned so I couldn't see her face if she was OK.

I try to move a little more but I grunt in pain. I'm not sure if anything is broken, but I'll definitely have a fair amount of bruises. I sparkle nearby catches my eye. It was my Nana's necklace! And it was just in front of me! I reach out with my arm yo try and reach it. Almost. Almost! Nearly there! Got it!

Suddenly a big heavy boot stomps on my arm, crushing it was a loud crunch! I immediately scream in pain, however my hand doesn't open again. I only squeeze harder. I had broken this arm before when I fell out of tree once, but this time the pain was much worse! And he kept adding pressure to it making it even more painful.

"Filthy little bitch!" He hisses as he grabs a fistful of my hair, painfully lifting me up. I open my eyes to Centorea's sword in his hand, my eyes are burning with hot tears of pain. "I'll deal with you later, but first".

He decides to stalk over to Centorea as she realised she had no sword, and drag me with him by my hair. My good arm pitifully tries to pry his fingers off while my (more than likely) broken one is limp beside me with my first still clutched semi-tightly.

"Y-You horse bitch", he slurs slightly. I manage to make out Centorea's hooves as I feel his posture moving. He's going to slice her with her own sword! "I'll turn you into sashimi slices!"

Thinking fast I summoned up the last of my strength (and sudden adrenaline) to kick him hard across the patella farthest from me. In other words, I popped one of knee caps clean out! His grip on my hair and the sword loosen as he winces in pain. The sword is still in his hand but I manage to get his hand off of my hair. The next thing I do is give a good hammer fist to his private jewels. This causes him to drop the sword and keel over. But since I hit him so hard, he keels over until he has fallen right on top of me! I wince and hold back tears and another scream as I end up falling on my broken arm. (Definitely) Not wanting him twitching and quivering on top of me, I move my good hand and reach to find the pressure point in his neck. Once I find it, I press as hard as I can until he passes out on top of me.

At this point I'm breathing so heavily that if it weren't for the sudden adrenaline, I would be having a full on panic attack right now! The last of the adrenaline leaves and I am left to realise what has just transpired over the last few minutes. All of it is just, too much! It's too much!

I have no strength left and all I can do is sob until I pass out from the pain and exhaustion.

* * *

 **Centorea's POV**

There was a strong pain within my chest as carried her to her home. They had offered to drive me there, but I refused. I owe to her to carry her home.

What transpired after the event is not much of significance, but no less a rather strange encounter. Little time had passed since Marianna-san's actions. I was holding her close in an attempt to calm her down, but it simply was not to happen. The police and paramedics arrived and we were all examined. The woman the man had stolen from as well, had called them and she was also present for interviewing. I didn't see the need in such a thing and tried my best to avoid it. My saviour to that was a tall woman dressed in a suit with dark hair and glasses. She obviously held authority as pesky interviewers immediately stepped aside. She seemed to be familiar with Marianna-san as she was able to calm her down by whispering something to her and rubbing her shoulders. I pried for more information, but she was lenient to stay quiet until she directed me to Marianna-san's home.

Once we got into the large house she directed me upstairs and towards a room. Her bedroom most likely. Her room was in a way what I expected; plain painted walls with one wallpapered above her bed. Little trinkets and accessories littered the place from wind chimes to fairy lights. It was charmingly, dare I say, cute. However, there was something I didn't expect to see.

In that same room was girl. Not just any girl, a lamiia. Many questions raced in my head. Who is she? What is she doing here? Is she even allowed here? What on earth is going on? Questions were racing in my head and from the look in her eyes, I can tell that she was the same. What happened next was like a blur. The woman, Smith-san as the lamiia addressed her, took Marianna-san into her own arms, placed her on the bed and ushered us out as another woman entered. Judging from her coat, she looked to a doctor. One of help I hope.

And so, here I am, waiting outside my maiden's room as I wait to hear if she is well. All while getting bombarded with questions by this snake fiend.

"Who the heck are you? Why are you here? And why is my Sweetheart injured!? I swear, if you hurt her I'm gonna-" I stop her from rambling on with one of my hands held to her face. ' _My Sweetheart?'_ Who exactly does she think she is? And why does that hurt me a little? No! My feelings aren't what matter right now. What matters is Marianna-san's wellbeing.

"First of all, it is rude to shout in someone's face. As for your questions; my name is Centorea Shianus, Marianna-san got injured while helping me, thus disabling her from being able to walk independently. In sight of this, I brought her home".

She is about to retort once again until Smith-san emerges from the bedroom looking quite serious. The snake seemed surprised at this however.

"How does she fare?" I ask.

"Dr. Nanami is currently working on her. She should be alright", she turns to face me. "But I must ask you a few questions about what happened".

I quickely nod in confirmation. If there is anyway I could help, I will certainly not hesitate.

"Alright, firstly did she ride you?"

I immediately blush at the forward question. "Eh- Yes! But I had insisted that she would".

She seems to accept the answer as her hard gaze softens a little. "Good. The next question is-"

"Shianus-san, she is ready to see you now", The coordinator was interrupted by the voice of the doctor peeking outside the bedroom door.

I will admit that I am thoroughly speechless at the moment. I was not prepared for her to awaken so soon. I merely waited to hear if she was safe and secure. One must now guess what lies ahead of me. And to wish me luck.

* * *

 **Marianna's POV**

I wake up to surprisingly find myself in my own bedroom. The mask for my oxygen securely pressed against my mouth. My head is groggy and my vision is blurry. There's a searingly intense pain in my arm and surprisingly my ribs. My head isn't much better either. Memories of what happened came flooding back like an invasion of a barricade. Despite the heavy bandaging, I have a feeling that they're going to be there for a while. Wait, how did I manage to get bandaged up anyhow? I try to sit up to get a better look at myself, but it's easier said than done. I look down to see that me whole stomach has been wrapped in bandages. I wonder who did that? I glance at my alarm clock to see that it was nearly dinner time. How long have I been unconscious?

"I'm surprised you're conscious at all. Especially at this stage", a familiar voice catches my attention. Rin was at the foot of the bed sorting through her medical bag, and watching over my oxygen tank.

"Rin!" I immediately try to sit up again only to be bombarded with multiple waves of dizziness and nausea.

"Hey!" She exclaims as she gently pushes me back down again. "Your body's been through enough drama already, take it easy. You were in pretty bad shape when Centorea brought you here".

Ms. Centorea? She must have been the one that brought me here. I need to know if she's alright.

"Ms. Centorea!? Is she still there? I need to speak with her!"

"Now, now. Calm yourself. You don't want to be too strenuous in your current state", Rin chastises as she pushes me back into the bed covers. "Actually, how did you manage to catch up with that motorcycle? What on earth made you think that that was a good idea at all!" Then it hits her, "You didn't ride her did you?"

Why does she make it sound like its a bad thing? I didn't particularly want to ride her but it was the only option we had. She must have noticed my confused look and decided to explain more.

"The centaur's have a strict rule, 'Only let the master you have pledged your life upon ride upon your back'. It's almost like marriage for those kind of girls. If you forced her to let you ride her, It'd be just like rape".

Rape!? Oh, bullocks! Excuse my language. I think I committed one of the biggest taboos to the centaur race by the sounds of it. Now I feel really bad. "I still want to talk to her".

Rin nods as she turns to the door to fetch the centaur. The centaur that saved my precious necklace. I put her through so much trouble. I just hope that she will forgive me. Someday.

I hear a small scuffle near the door. I look to see Centorea standing there. I immediately try to move so I could formally apologise, but the pain in my arm and head just won't let me.

"I am so incredibly sorry Miss Centorea!" I say as I bow as much as my body will allow me. "I didn't know it was that much of a deal, I- I never meant anything bad by it. I..." I'm cut off by my own sobbing. Why am I so weak? Why must I cry so much? I try to cover my sobbing face. I don't want her to see me like this. She deserves proper respect.

"Cerea", Her surprisingly soft voice makes me stop. I look up to see her kneeling down beside me. She's not looking at me though. At least not into my eyes. "Call me Cerea, not Centorea. Tis the name those who are close to me use". Her eyes finally turn to look at mine. I vaguely feel her finger wipe away my tears as I lean into her touch. I never knew that she could be so gentle.

"I should be the one apologising", she continues. "I insisted for you ride upon my back. And because of my inability to protect myself, thou got injured". Her voice wavers a bit at the end as she turns her gaze to my plastered arm and oxygen mask. Was she that upset about it? I copy her actions and bring my hand to her face. She looks up at me in surprise, and I give her a warm smile.

"It's alright. It was my fault I cannot hold onto my own belongings. I wanted to help, but I guess I just ended up being dead weight. It's okay, you don't have to worry about it so much".

"I do!" She grabs my free hand. "Feel my chest, here", she puts it on her left breast over her heart. I know it's supposed to be serious, but I can't help but squeak and blush. "Can thou not feel the beating of my heart?! I feel the fare tying us together!" I look up to see that she's also blushing. A thought comes to my head and I can't help but try keep in my laugh. I can hear her speaking but I can't help it.

"What is so amusing?" I see her looking at me with an amused look. She's still blushing though.

"My apologies, but a sudden thought came to my head", I answer with a chuckle, "I always thought I was the one who gets so easily flustered, but now I guess it's competition between the pair of us". She seems to agree as we both laugh together for a while. This was nice.

"You protected me", I look up at her again. "That's the first time anyone's done that for me". She shyly takes my hand in hers and looks me in the eyes. "That is why, I, Centorea Shianus, swear my fealty to you, as your servant". She leans in closer, "Mistress, will you accept these words?" I blush, again. She's such a sweet talker. I see her chuckle at my own flustered plight. I don't trust myself to say anything, I just give her my best smile with a positive nod.

Of all things, who would have thought that a cold, lonely, homosexual maiden, would defend her brilliant, honourable knight in shining armour?

* * *

A/N: And so our brilliant knight makes her appearance. And she is all too eager to serve her new Mistress in any way (nudge, nudge, wink, wink). Lol.

But apart from that, I am so sorry that this chapter took longer than the others to finish. I guess I'm not as prepared as I thought I was. Seriously though, the constant positive feedback and advise from you guys is what's really keeping me going.

Thank you all so much! Hugs and kisses to everyone!

Before we go I got 2 questions for you guys;

1\. What do think of my layout? Are the chapters to choppy? Do I need to space stuff out more? Am I being too descriptive? Trust me I've been told I have.

2\. I have a idea for a Harry Potter fanfic I'd like to write but not 100% sure. It'll be my FemOC X Hermione. Now I'm debating whether it be FemHarry or Harry's fraternal twin sister (I know it's cliche but whatever).

Please leave an answer in a review or even a PM. Opinions are greatly appreciated :)

If you have any questions regards to the story, don't be afraid to ask. I'll make a Q&A section in my profile for you.

I'll see all you lovely readers in the next chapter! :3

 **Next Time** : Rise of the Marianna Protection Guild!


	5. Rise of the Marianna Protection Guild!

A/N: Hey guys remember me? I predicted that this would be a slow story. I'm so sorry TvT. I got stuck on a lot of things when writing this chapter thus ending up with it shorter than what I would have liked. But I hope you all like it just as much. Thank you all for you're wonderful patience. Honestly it's the support that motivates me to write more.

All grammar mistakes are mine. I fix them whenever I get the chance.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC('s) and plot changes

* * *

Chapter 5

Rise of the Marianna Protection Guild

 **(No One's POV)**

"Alright! Let's go over this one more time!" Miia Lamiia was in front of a large mobile white board with several pictures of the house occupants (Mari in particular). She was currently giving instructions to her fellow extra species house mates.

"Rule 1, we must not harm any human or members of other species, no matter how much they deserve it," she glared at the picture of the racist couple with several crude graffiti effects in the corner.

"Rule 2, we must stay with our host family at ALL times!" She looked to see both Cerea and Papi giving her their full attention.

"Rule 3, at all costs we must protect her from anything and everything that might hurt her!" They nod in agreement.

"And finally Rule 4, the most important one of all!" The other two leaned in closer, "As I am the first home stay, I get to have privileges!" Miia then begins doodling pictures of her and Mari with hearts in every blank space on the board.

"Do not make up the rules as you go", Centorea sneered, "We all agreed on the rules before hand, this is merely a reminder".

It had been two weeks since the motorcycle incident and thankfully things have been going rather smoothly. Mari had finally been allowed to leave her room, without constantly being monitored by her three housemates. She had gotten used to the cast but still needed help around the kitchen. Since the incident, the three liminials decided to work together to protect their precious caretaker. Papi called it the 'Mari Protection Squad' (which the other two didn't find it half bad). But despite that they now are working together, that didn't mean they had to get along.

The argument was interrupted as the protectee in question walked in the door. Giving them all a smile she walked over to the whiteboard. When she noticed the drawings she looked at Miia with a questioning look. The lamiia could only blush in embarrassment causing her to chuckle. The other three stayed quiet to listen to the heavenly sound.

"As much as I hate to interrupt your show and tell girls, lunch is ready and waiting".

"Yay! Food!" Papi squeals as she leaps from her seat on the ottoman. "What's for lunch? What's for lunch?"

"Soup and sandwiches, with some salad" Papi pouted at the mention of the salad. "Don't worry Papi I made you an extra special one", Mari giggled knowing her harpy's antics.

"What is it? What is it? Tell me! Please". Mari giggled again. Miia was aghast. Papi only ever used manners around Mari. No matter how much she tried she always seemed to 'forget' them around her alone.

"You'll have to find out now, won't you", Papi squealed as she rushed passed her to the dining room. She loved surprises. Cerea looked to her in concern.

"Were you cooking by yourself again, Mistress? Why didn't you come and get us?"

"Well I didn't want to interrupt you guys and Kuroko dropped by again and offered to help". Cerea couldn't help but smirk. Over the past fortnight Ms. Smith had stopped by daily to 'check up' on Mari and help with the cooking and even some of the cleaning around the house. Miia noticed it too. Although her teasing and constant need to fill a bottomless pit were still there, Mari had Smith wrapped around her fingers. She even let her call her Kuroko, within house walls of course. The funniest thing about it was that Mari didn't even notice her coordinators sudden big change of heart. Unbeknownst to them however, was that Kuroko Smith was taught in the fine (and harsh) act of manners. She finds 'The Hard Glare' very hard to ignore and also, rather alluring. Not that she'll admit that to anyone of course.

* * *

Lunch was delicious as usual. Due to the injury, Mari had been going through a kind of food experimental stage. She always tried to make more than she should. It's a good thing everyone else in the house had bottomless pits for stomachs.

Though soup, sandwiches and salads sounds rather simple, they did describe the smorgasbord of food on the large dining table;

As the soup had to be vegetarian for Cerea's sake she made a Thai curry vegetable soup, with the soup Cerea also got her spinach and ricotta grilled cheese, Miia got her egg salad, and Papi got chicken and bacon ranch pinwheels as she loved the them so much. Mari and Smith shared the jalapeño pepper grilled cheeses. Papi got to have her special surprise BLT pasta salad while the others shared the large tossed salad. Not that they minded, Mari made the best salad dressings. Let's just say that we're all jealous.

"So Mari, how are the exercises going?" Smith asked as she helped herself to another sandwich. Who knew she liked jalapeños this much? She liked the little kick it gave. Almost as good as coffee... scratch that coffee is still best!

"Mistress has been making exceptional progress Smith-sama. Her endurance level in particular has been going rather well. Not to mention how flexible she is". Cerea had taken it upon herself to help her Mistress with her morning stretches and walk. She used to tire really easily a while ago due to the sudden stop in routine, but she's getting there.

Mari however blushed trying not to think about what happened this morning. She had let Cerea take her jog after they returned to the house as she refuse to do so in favour of staying by her Mistress's side. She must have fallen asleep because when she went to take her shower she accidentally walked in on a naked bathing Cerea. Both were beyond embarrassed.

Smith merely chuckled at her reaction. "Mari-chan, Darling, I must commend you on this exquisite lunch! It's..." She leans in towards her ear and whispers,'delicious' causing the girl in question to sputter and choke slightly on her soup.

"Whu-what are you saying Kuroko? You helped make it!"

"True, but it was to your instructions. I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks so". She looks over the others asking for the opinion.

Papi looks up from her big bowl of blt pasta salad, the sauce covering her face. "Best. Salad. EVER!" she exclaims as she buries her face back into the bowl.

Cerea smiles and nods with a slight blush as she takes her third helping of the tossed salad. Miia decided to be daring as she wiped some curry sauce from her mouth while slightly poking out her forked tongue (without anyone else seeing of course).

"Besides", Smith leaned down once again to whisper coyly to the younger girl, "I was just an extra pair of hands". She smirks at the girl's bright red face, clearly understanding the innuendo. It seems she is the only one who feels the predatorial jealously emanating from the three extra species.

* * *

 **Mari's POV**

After lunch we all went out to (finally) sort out the vegetable garden. We went down the hill to the large open grass area before the forest. I was of course limited to do anything. I helped Cerea mark out the places to prepare then got Kuroko to look at the water mill for any ideas and sent Papi to help as well as the courier for the water, and got Miia to help me organise the seeds.

We managed to separate all the seeds into groups then into individual pots. We had a range of vegetables, fruit and even some herbs and spices. All has been going so well. *Clank* well, sssssssugar! Of course I had to knock something over! It wouldn't be normal if I didn't now would it? Although this time it seemed that the watering can was the target. With that I bend down to get it. Of course my arm happens to be too short to grab it, forcing me on my knees to arch my way under the tables to get the blasted thing. I hear a slight gasp from Miia, but it puzzles me to wonder why exactly.

"Hi Wifey!" Papi's much too sudden appearance causes me to instinctively jump up making me bang my head from under the table in the process. Dazed, I crawl out from under the table and make to stand up again, only to hit my head off Papi's half water-filled bucket causing its contents to spill on my head. Great. Now I have a sore head and I'm soaked. I open my eyes to see a red-faced Miia looking away shyly, Papi hovering beside me with a big childish grin, and Kuroko sniggering behind her. One glare got her to stop however.

"My Dear, I regret to inform you that I have been summoned elsewhere for my help. Some people just can't do things properly themselves. I'm afraid I won't be back until later today", Kuroko sighs sadly. She fishes out a stack of papers and turns to Miia.

"Now Miia, I want you to make sure that Cerea signs these papers for her homestay". She of course, fails to mention why they are so late. Miia notices however and begins to have a rather heated argument about it. Oh dear, I feel like I'm third wheeling a little.

"Hey, Wifey?" The welcoming voice of Papi distracts me from the argument.

"Yes Papi?"

"Why don't we go have a bath? You look a little cold. I'm sorry for making you all wet" she shyly fidgets in her spot as she looks at the ground. She has a point though. I am getting a little cold and a bath seems attractive right now.

"Sounds great!"

Beaming, she takes my hand and takes me to the bathroom where the tub is already filled. Miia must have forgotten her bath earlier. She usually runs it scalding and leaving it for a while so I could get in with her. But I guess we both forgot about it today. Handy for now though however. Checking the temperature, I find it just about right to warm yourself up.

"OK! Let's go!" Papi strips off dramatically leaps into the tub. I can't help but sigh and shake my head. After living with her for more than two weeks, I have gotten used to her usual antics. As it may be however I don't stand around staring at her naked. So turning around I begin to undress myself.

"Oh no you don't!" Papi doesn't give me the chance however as she grabs me from behind and pulls me in.

"Papi! Why didn't you let me undress?" I yelp at her, now completely soaked yet again.

"Because this way you and your clothes will get warm~" she hums. Of course. Papi sense is always rather simple.

Looking up at the ceiling I notice that she's holding me like an otter parent. She's floating on her back while I'm lying on top of her. It feels quite nice actually. Feeling her shift her wing, I see her gently rubbing my cast with her clawed thumb.

"Does it hurt?" She whispers. Her voice strangely quiet with a new concern.

"Mm-mm", I nearly feel the blush she gets when I shake my head resting between her petite breasts. "It doesn't hurt. It tingles sometimes, and gets a little numb. But it really just feels heavy".

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you". It makes my heart ache to hear her voice crack a little. It turn to my own stomach to see her face. Unshed tears in her cute brown eyes.

"No Papi, it's OK", I reach my good hand to cup her cheek. "You didn't know what was going on. It's not your fault".

"But your my Wifey! It's my job to protect you!" She speaks with such passion that I can't help but swoon. Leaning forward I place a gentle but firm kiss between her brows.

"Thank you Papi. I really appreciate that".

Papi smiles again as she hugs me gently. Encasing me in her wet, but warm wings. Her face nuzzling into my damp hair. We stay like this for a little while before Papi stands up, still holding us together.

"Let's go dry off and change your clothes. We need to go back and he-" she's abruptly cut off by Cerea slamming the door into her back, effectively knocking her out.

"C-Cerea!?

* * *

Everything happened very quickly. One thing that I've noticed is that Cerea does like to run, from what experience I've had so far. What happened was, she briskly grabbed me and settled me on her back and ran off in the direction of the village. I didn't really notice my surroundings until she stopped. From what I could tell, we were at the entrance of the town diamond where the open market is usual set up. The grounds are currently barren of any stalls with only the cafes and bakeries keeping it lively. It's a lovely place really. Why are we here though?

"Are you well Mistress? Do you need to be warmed up?"

"Oh, no I'm alright. The wind had dried me as I was on your back".

"I see. Well then". She interrupts herself as she bends her back slightly to stretch, wincing slightly as she does.

"Are you alright?" I ask, clearly worried for her.

"Yes, yes, I'll be fine", I can tell she's lying. She blushes heavily whenever she does it to me. It happened when I ask her if she wants any vegetable treats. It's always fun to tease her when that happens.

"I'm just a little stiff from bending over for so long. I should have stretched before hand". That's right! I left her to finish marking out the boundaries by herself! Oh I feel terrible now!

"Where are you stiff?" I ask. I want to help.

"Just my lower back here", she gestures to the lower part of her human back. Not saying anything else, or giving her a warning, I slide back a little and start massaging the place she wher she needed it. (Not there you pervs!)

* * *

 **Cerea's POV**

When I told her I was stiff I never suspected that she would do something like this! I shouldn't have said anything! It's not my place to complain such petty things to my Mistress! But it feels... so good! Maybe I should rescue her from handsy-harpies more often!

I can feel her dainty hand fold and knead into the still muscles of my lower back. No one has ever done this for me before! Usually I would just stretch, but this is so much better! It feels like I've risen to Olympus above! I begin to hear lewd noises and moans. Are they coming from me? Am I that much putty in her hands? Just thinking about it make me blush. Feeling her loosen the knots makes me breath heavily, feeling her rock and slide upon my extended back makes me blush and pant even more! This is so inappropriate! But it feels to good to stop her! Even with just one hand at her availability she's amazing!

She finds the biggest knot in my back and begins to massage it roughly. It's too much to bare! I my legs are unsettled, and my hands caress my arms to try and cope, but it's no use. When the knot is finally released, I can't help but make the loudest, contented, most lewd sound I never knew I could make. We surely must have attracted some nosy attention, but that does not matter at present. What matters is that I need to take a moment to calm myself from this heavy breathing.

"Cerea?" It appears that my beloved Mistress cares too much to let come down from this high. My face is unnaturally warm. I don't even want to look at myself at the moment!

"N-No! Please don't look! I do not know what kind of face I am making!"

"No! No! Don't shy away! I like your face", she gently turns my face to face hers. "It's very pretty". She flashes that adorable and dazzling smile at me. Many have commented on my face and breasts but non have sounded so sincere before. I barely notice as she hops down from my back to face me. It's only when I feel her soft dainty hand take hold of my larger more calloused one do I see her again. She smiles at me still and I can't help but smile contently in return.

But alas, our quiet moment of peace was shattered as it literally crashed from the sky. Using instinct and duty I swiftly pull my Mistress close in a protective hold, glaring at whatever dared to endanger her. I expected some sort of rogue, an assassin perhaps. A familiar discontented lamiia and dazed harpy were the last things I was expecting.

"Papi! What did you do that for?!", Miia whines as she rubs her sore behind.

"You told me to drop you here".

"I didn't mean it literally!"

Honestly, they can be such children. What are they even doing here? They know they are not supposed to outside the housing boundary on their own. I can't believe I am working with such beings in protecting my Mistress. The Lamiia turns to look at me. More so at who was held against me. I was holding my Mistress close with her face tucked into my upper (human) stomach. Her hands holding onto me as a reflex.

"CENTOREA!"

Curses.

* * *

 **Miia's POV**

That stupid horse-bitch! This wasn't part of the plan. We agreed to protect her as a team! Not steal her away to yourself! Not only is this totally unfair, it's also pretty pathetic. So I swipe her away and hold her against myself. At least one of us has to do the job right.

"You stupid horse wh-woman! You stole my Sweetheart all the way out here just to get some alone time!? Do you know how dangerous that is for her?! And you're supposed to be the 'esteemed' centaur!" Did I mention that I was pissed?

She somehow manages to steal her back from me. "Cease thy tongue you foul-mouthed snake! Thou have no right to speak of me in such manner! I was simply doing my duties to protect my Mistress, and it seems that I am the only one to properly do so!"

How dare she! I have known her the longest, I know her dark secret, I'm the one she loves! I will not let this stuck up pea-brain take her away from me!

"Well, Papi will protect her Wifey while she can!"

"BACK OFF CHICKEN WINGS!"

* * *

 **(No Ones POV)**

As the three inter-species girls were bickering amongst themselves, they failed to notice what was happening around them. Their escalated voices had scared off anyone passing by leaving the are barren but themselves. They also failed to notice the incoming of a familiar sleek black car.

The woman inside the black car was returning to the house but immediately stopped when she saw a familiar three causing a big public ruckus and escalating.

"Those idiots... Fine then!" She stopped her car and took out her tranquilliser gun to subdue them before any harm was done, "This is getting out of hand!"

Poor Marianna was pushed to the side as she cautiously watched her three housemates fight. Bullying pissed her off, domestic fighting frightened her. It brought back too many bad memories. She knew they bickered over their different views but this was taking it too far.

"WE WILL SETTLE THIS WITH FORCE!"

That was the last straw. The last thing she wanted was for everyone to get hurt. She knew it was her fault for letting it rise up to this. She'll stop it if she can.

"Stop fighting you three! Please!" She ran towards them in hopes that they'll see reason. However she unfortunately became a shield as three tranquilliser darts slammed into her small back in quick succession startling everyone to turn to her in shock. The narcotic from the darts quickely began mixing into her bloodstream. But with the presence of her pain medicine already in her bloodstream, it was too much for her small body to handle.

Her knees drop first followed by the rest of her body as she lies on the side of her good arm. The chemical reactions within her body cause her to vomit before blacking out.

For a brief moment, everything is is still, frozen. Too shocked to realise what had just happened.

"S-Sweetheart?!"

"Wifey?!"

"Mistress?!"

This snaps Smith out of her reverie as she immediately springs to action. Putting her gun away she kneels down to give Mari the ABC check. As she has just vomited she is in the proper position to prevent choking should she vomit again. She leans down to listen to her soft but slower than average breathing. Not too worrying, yet. Her cast is obviously something she can't loosen, but it'll have to do. Now to get to business.

"Centora!" The centaur stands to attention. "I need you to run as fast as you can to the house and call Dr. Minami!" She needn't say anymore as the centaur raced off in the direction of the house.

"Miia, in my car there is a box of tissues and cue-tips. Get both for me", Miia said nothing in protest as she went to the car to fetch said objects.

"Papi I need you to make some cool air. It's too warm out, it's bad for her".

Papi immediately responds by flapping her wings gently to fan cool air over Mari. "Will she be OK?" Her voice is childish but sounds very much like an adult with her gentle and concerned tone. Smith didn't get to answer as Mari began vomiting again. She gently rubbed her back to offer some comfort.

Miia returned with the tissues and cue-tips and sat down beside the coordinator. Smith got a cue-tip and dipped it into the vomit, she then gently wrapped it in a piece of tissue paper for testing later.

The blares of an ambulance was soon upon them. Dr. Minami was upon them also. She took Mari into the vehicle and got the vomit sample from Smith. Giving them a nod and a reassuring smile, the ambulance left to the city hospital.

With nothing left to say, Smith took the girls home.

* * *

*Later that night*

It wasn't until much later that night did Mari come home again. She'll be fine. Tired and sore of course, but alright. Currently she was sitting in the sitting room with Smith.

"Would you like anything Darling?" She asked her. Mari giggled a little.

"I'll be honest, I'm gasping for a cup of tea, but I'm only allowed water", she sighed. She wasn't allowed any beverage other than water for the time being. For now she's on lighter medicine but mustn't have anything else. Dr. Minami's orders. Well at least she didn't have to wear that awful cast anymore.

Smith offered her own hearty chuckle. The girl is so endearing yet she doesn't even try. The smile fades from her face as thinks back to what happened. "They were just mild tranquilizer darts, but getting hit by three, especially for you... I'm just grateful you are not much worse". Mari smiled in return.

Though she won't admit it out loud, Smith had grown to care for the younger girl greatly, especially after what happened with that motorist. It's the real reason why she has been spending more time around her. So she could protect her. But in the end it was she who had harmed her.

The sight and smell of a mug of fresh coffee snapped her out of her reverie. The mug was held out to her by none other than the one she was thinking of. How had she made that when she was here the whole time? Of course Mari seemed to read her like an open book.

"You were dazed for a while there. So I just thought you could use a cuppa. You seem tired". Honestly this girl was like an angel sent from heaven! Not only was she practically un-killable, but she also seemed to read through everyone. Not to mention her cuteness and heavenly singing voice. Smith can never stop thinking about it, not even when she's... never mind.

"Kuroko, where are the others? Usually they would have me surrounded", Smith didn't need to answer as the creaking sound of an opening door answered for her. Of course they were there. They may not have been in the room, but they certainly weren't far.

"What are you all doing out there? Come on in here where it's warm", Mari beckoned. They were a little reluctant to come in but they did regardless. "Now what's gotten you all upset?"

"Well..."Miia of course was the one to lead, "It was because we all started fighting, that you got hurt".

"Papi is sorry Wifey, really really sorry".

"I have sworn to be your dependable servant Mistress, yet I have failed you".

"We all agreed to make sure that you wouldn't get hurt again, that we would always be there to protect you from anything!" Miia's eyes begin to water. "But in the end, it was us who had hurt you". She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued.

"So that's why we have come to another agreement. That we are not going to cause you any more trouble. We have decided that we are all going to hold ourselves back from now on!"

Mari was confused, "Hold back?"

"Yes, Papi won't ask you to bath with her anymore, or ask for too many cuddles or play treasure hunt outside".

"And I won't use such harsh methods when retrieving you like that again..." All three looked to the ground both in shame and to hide their rising tears. They can't believe they messed up so greatly.

"Now hold on just a minute!" Mari began startling the others. Did she just raise her voice? "What on earth are you all talking about?" She moves to stand up from her seat while muttering, from what Smith could make out 'Dear, dear, dear, dear, dear'.

"It's true that you do go overboard at times, and I hate it when you three start fighting. Now I know I mustn't point fingers but Kuroko, I'm afraid that your're the one most at fault here". The woman in question almost did a spit-take. She won't deny it but did she really have to announce it like that?

"There'll always be trouble, some mishaps and mistakes, but that's life. Nothing is going to go as you wish it to be. This homestay is to see if you could live in this world one day, correct? And as this is a homestay, we are like a family". Mari brings a hand to her chest to calm her loudly beating heart.

"I love this family very very much. I truly do. And as we are a family, I do not want you to hold yourselves back. Not for each other, and especially not for me. Alright?"

Both Miia and Papi couldn't contain themselves any longer, so they launched themselves (gently of course) into their loving host's arms and cried into her embrace. Cerea took a little longer to join them, but with a little coaxing, she joined too.

Smith smiled as she looked at them, then she quickly frowned and covered her face in embarrassment. Trust this girl to make her soft. Only to her though. To everyone else she's the hard ass coordinator everyone hates - I mean loves. No matter, she best be leaving now. Mari-Darling is fine and it's very late. Plus she's off the clock and in the need of her beauty sleep, and she's got Centorea's papers.

"Well, I best be leaving now", she rubs Mari's hair and hands her the empty mug. "You take care now you hear? Goodnight~"

* * *

As she left down the driveway something began nagging Smith at the back of her mind, like she had forgotten something.

"I feel like I forgot to tell Mari-chan something. Can't remember if it was important or not...Oh well, I'll remember later".

So she drove home with the light of the full moon shining behind her.

* * *

A/N: Why do I always seem to abuse my own character? (I keep telling myself that I'm not morbid TvT Heaven help me). But I hope I redeemed myself with fluff upon fluff ;3

You may have noticed that I didn't mention the marriage act here. There's a reason for that, it'll be a big part of this story but for now you'll have to wait and see ;P (hehe I'm evil!)

Got any opinions, feedback or hints and help? Please leave a review or PM me, I love listening to you guys and I hope to keep improving, improving, improving.

As always I'll see you lovely reader in the next chapter ;3

 **Next Time:** 'The Moon Serenades My Passion!'


End file.
